Asesinas
by Lust0510
Summary: En medio de un conflicto bélico, tres chicas entrenadas para sobrevivir y asesinar, adoptan a 5 niñas huérfanas victimas de la guerra, la idea jamás fue convertirlas en monstruos; Sin embargo,todo cambia cuando una de las líderes es asesinada por la mafia del lugar. Entonces las niñas son convertidas en maquinas letales, crecen siendo asesinas a sangre fría.
1. Chapter 1

Suiza (año 2017)

En Suiza se celebró el baile anual para recaudar fondos a favor de los niños refugiados por la guerra en el medio oriente, los organizadores se pavoneaban orgullosos de tan escandaloso evento al que gente importante y poderosa de todo el mundo fue invitada.

Cada político corrupto y magnate fraudulento estaba ahí, incluso los más grandes traficantes de personas, drogas y armas, se habían reunido en un mismo lugar y es que este baile era solamente la fachada para la verdadera atracción.

Tras bambalinas se subastaban los avances tecnológicos más importantes, las drogas más potentes y nuevas, incluso a las jóvenes vírgenes más exóticas, pero lo esencial eran las armas, armas de todo tipo desde biológicas hasta nucleares.

Es por eso que se había contratado solo a los mejores elementos de cada rama audiovisual, protocolo, gente famosa para presentar el evento, pero la seguridad era lo más importante y la de este evento era impenetrable.

Un software que a pesar de haber sido diseñado por una joven de tan solo 21 años (eso decía en su registro falso, en realidad tenía 15) era muy poderoso, algo jamás antes visto.

Y es que Pieck no era una joven común y corriente, su coeficiente intelectual era algo inusual, ella contactó a varios hackers en el mundo para que intentarán vencer a su creación y ninguno fue capaz de hacerlo.

De vuelta en el evento, los hombres con sus trajes de pingüinos, entraban de uno en uno saludando de forma cortés a cada persona en aquel impresionante castillo antiguo, algunos llegaron solos y otros acompañados de alguna persona que pudiese decirles que adquisición sería la más adecuada y qué precio ofrecer por ella, como si fuera una subasta común.

El jefe de los Cambiantes, la mafia más poderosa del mundo llegó (sin ser reconocido) acompañado por su fiel ayudante, una mujer vestida de color borgoña, a quien todos deseaban y temían, aunque nadie conocía su rostro, solamente su jefe, pero su reputación era mucho más grande que la de nadie.

Esta mujer no solo era famosa por ser despiadada o por haber eliminado a los líderes de la mafia de Marley, ella sola, sino también por poseer un ejercito de agentes que eran tan letales como ella, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos agentes poseía o si eran hombres o mujeres, solamente sabían que eran tan precisos como un reloj del país en el que se encontraban.

A la media noche los participantes del evento ilegal se retiraron del evento principal (La recaudación de fondos) y se abrieron paso hasta el sótano, donde inició la tan ansiada subasta.

El líder de la mafia secreta, a quienes conocían como los cambiantes y su acompañante se situaron en un palco de lujo alejados de los demás.

Ya que este sótano no era un espacio sucio y oscuro debajo de un castillo viejo, era una impresionante construcción que podría ser parte de las maravillas modernas, totalmente aislado de los sonidos del exterior y repleto de tecnología y comodidades.

El evento transcurría sin que el jefe de "Los Cambiantes" presionara el botón para hacer una oferta, hasta que apareció frente a sus ojos un arma, una especie de rifle de francotirador capaz de traspasar el acero (entre otras cosas) y entonces los ojos de la asistente del vestido color borgoña, brillaron y presionó el botón hasta que el arma fue suya.

"¿Un arma? ¿Estás bromeando?" el jefe de los cambiantes preguntó con una sonrisa

"Te dije que no podemos irnos sin comprar nada, eso solo nos delataría, habría preferido la droga verde, pero es más fácil de rastrear en el mercado" respondió la mujer sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla, pues la siguiente categoría estaba a punto de iniciar.

De pronto apareció en las pantallas de todos los presentes, el siguiente artículo a subastar, los hombres ajustaron sus corbatas y sus cuentas bancarias, al ver a la chica hermosa que estaba siendo vendida

"Esta hermosura, proviene desde el exótico Japón, su raro tipo de sangre y su hermosa estructura ósea la clasifican como una maravilla viviente así que comenzaremos la subasta con 100 millones de euros…" el subastador la anunció.

La mujer del vestido color borgoña sonrió al ver a la chica que esta siendo comerciada.

.

Mikasa aguardaba en una cama, vestida con un diminuto conjunto de lencería roja con joyería dorada, mientras observaba los números incrementar

"Todos esos bastardos lujuriosos, pujando para comprarme" ella pensaba mientras intentaba parecer asustada y confundida.

Desde niña había sido educada para atacar los puntos débiles de sus enemigos y en este caso, ella sabía que los depredadores preferían a las niñas inocentes y débiles a quienes pudieran torturar a su antojo.

Ya saben, una virgen ingenua a quien poder robar la pureza, una pobre niña asustada.

Lo que el ingenuo comprador no sabía era que ella, lejos de ser una campesina ingenua, era una chica que había sido educada para matar desde que tenía memoria.

Este comprador tampoco sabía que era parte de un plan delicado que fue concebido, por tres mentes brillantes desde hace un tiempo atrás y que su vida terminó desde que ese plan se puso en marcha y la fase final se desarrollaba esa misma noche.

...

En una bodega fuera del castillo tres personas aguardaban a que llegara la hora de ejecutar su parte del plan

"Mierda ¿Por qué no podemos entrar a tomar unos bocadillos?" preguntó Sasha sentada en el asiento trasero de un auto, usando la máscara de Pennywise.

"Idiota sabes que no deben vernos aquí ¿Acaso eres estúpida?" Ymir respondió desde el asiento del conductor con su máscara Freddy Kruger descansando sobre su cabeza.

"Muero de hambre, si no como algo comenzaré a devorarlas a ustedes" respondió Pennywise y en ese momento una barra de proteína le golpeó la cara.

La chica devoró la barra como si fuera chocolate con leche

"Oh te lo agradezco Jason" Ymir tocó el hombro de su copiloto.

Annie sonrió desde su asiento con su mascara de Jason Voorhees en sus piernas, Annie cerró la guantera de donde sacó la barra que a nadie le gustaba.

"Sasha creo que un día de estos te arrojaré del auto en movimiento" Ymir se dirigió nuevamente al miembro más molesto del grupo, según ella

"Sabes que la líder te matará si me lastimas" la chica hambrienta le mostró la lengua.

"Me matará si te mato, no si solo te lastimo, además no estoy segura de que pueda matarme" afirmó la chica pecosa, con mucha seguridad.

Annie no lo pudo evitar, ahogó una carcajada en su garganta al escuchar esa aseveración

"Oye idiota ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no crees que seamos capaces de vencer a la líder?" Ymir parecía muy molesta

"¿Es una broma? La única capaz de vencer a la líder es Mikasa y dije vencerla, no matarla" Sasha agregó masticando el último trozo de su comida.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Annie, decidió abandonar la plática y concentrarse en la ventana y en sus sentimientos hacia la chica asiática, quien usualmente usaba la máscara de Regan.

Cada miembro del grupo tenía su propio personaje de terror para distinguirse y durante los atracos se llamaban por esos nombres.

De pronto un sentimiento más fuerte invadió a Annie

"Oye tal vez tú seas una inútil, pero yo he aprendido y mejorado todo lo que me enseñó…" Ymir hablaba y Annie podía escuchar su voz de fondo

"Ha, ha, ha, ¿Crees que eso será suficiente contra ella? ¿Hablas como si no la conocieras?" Sasha se burló.

"¡Tú no me conoces!" Ymir comenzó a gritar.

"Oigan chicas…" Annie comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones

"…Hemos vivido juntas toda la vida, es claro que te conozco" Sasha continuaba empeorando el mal humor de Ymir

"Pues tal vez seas demasiado tonta y no comprendas…" Ymir se había girado en el asiento para ver de frente a su compañera.

"Chicas por favor… escuchen" Annie continuaba intentando llamar la atención de sus ruidosas compañeras

"Sabes que, ya no discutiré más contigo, solo eres una tonta que no sabe más que saltar en las paredes y comer como cerdo… " Ymir continuó la discusión.

"¡Cierren la puta boca!" Annie gritó mientras miraba hacia el techo metálico.

Las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron de que la rubia abandonara su actitud pasiva e incorruptible

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ymir sin mucho interés aún retando a Sasha con su mirada.

"Puedo sentir que alguien está observándonos" Annie colocó su mano en su pecho, el sentimiento era muy fuerte.

Las otras dos chicas guardaron silencio y miraron hacia el techo.

"Amiga, estamos adentro de un puto contenedor de metal (como los que transportan en barcos) ¿Cómo mierda alguien puede estarnos mirando?" Ymir miró a los ojos a Annie, pero Sasha interrumpió.

"Existen unos artefactos llamados satélites, Ymir o rayos X…"

"Ya sé que existen, pero cómo sabrían que estamos aquí, tonta" la pelea estaba a punto de continuar.

Las tres escucharon un pequeño ruido en el techo de la bodega y se sobresaltaron, Ymir tomó y cargó su arma rápidamente.

"¿Escucharon pasos o fui la única que los escuchó?" susurró Sasha.

"Todas los escuchamos… ¿O no?" Ymir mira fijamente a Annie.

"Tal vez sea solo el viento… Ya saben que hacer" fueron las palabras de Annie.

Las tres chicas respiraron profundamente y de pronto el grupo de adolecentes problemáticas se había esfumado y en aquel auto deportivo ahora habían tres mujeres capaces de asaltar la Casa Blanca.

Sus semblantes habían cambiado, no sentían miedo, estaban totalmente coordinadas sin necesidad de usar palabras, se entendían a la perfección, todas se colocaron sus máscaras, Ymir y Annie cargaron sus pistolas de ráfaga y Sasha sus armas de gancho que facilitaban sus movimientos acrobáticos en lo que sea que hubiera en su entorno.

La hora de ejecutar su parte del plan aún no llegaba así que permanecieron en silencio dentro del auto, sin saber que estaban rodeadas y que eso dificultaría y retrasaría todo el plan.

Un par de hermosos ojos verdes estaban en el exterior aguardando a que salieran para capturarlas.

…

Fuera de la bodega, un operativo se llevaba a cabo, cuatro hombres vestidos totalmente de negro se dividían en parejas para emboscar a las ladronas que estaban por todo el castillo.

El líder, un hombre de baja estatura y ojos color gris indicó a los dos miembros más jóvenes permanecer cerca de la bodega e interceptar a las chicas que estaban dentro.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se situaron sobre el contenedor, mientras los dos mayores entraban al evento tan sigilosamente que nadie notó su presencia, nadie excepto una joven de cabello negro que controlaba toda la seguridad del lugar.

Pieck se había mantenido en la parte superior del castillo donde la gala de recaudación de fondos transcurría con normalidad, de pronto la alarma se activó en su Ipad.

Las cámaras y sensores del área de la bodega fueron manipulados con un poderoso software que amenazaba con apoderarse del suyo, pero Pieck estaba dos pasos adelante y tenía un plan b para esta situación.

"La líder es una genio, ella predijo que esto pasaría…" dijo Pieck sonriendo mientras viajaba a toda prisa hacia el otro lado del castillo para aligerar el plan principal

"Tenemos movimiento en el castillo" Pieck alarmó a sus compañeras.

"Dos sujetos… uno está en la parte superior y el otro esta en el baile en el salón principal… también registro movimiento en la bodega" dijo avanzando por el castillo sin ser vista.

...

El líder de "Los Cambiantes" y la mujer del vestido color borgoña comenzaron a ofrecer grandes cantidades de dinero por la chica asiática que estaba siendo vendida; Sin embargo, un magnate extranjero ofrecía cada vez más y más dinero, hasta que la suma fue ridículamente insuperable.

Cuando la luz se apagó, dos hombres entraron y arrastraron a la pobre chica asiática hasta un cuarto oscuro y la mantuvieron ahí hasta que su dueño llegara a recogerla.

El líder de "Los Cambiantes" y su asistente se levantaron de prisa y salieron del sótano por una ruta diferente a la que habían usado para llegar.

"¿Cómo supiste que vendrían?" el líder preguntó a su asistente con una expresión de terror en su rostro

"Todos saben que esos muchachos han luchado por años para erradicar la corrupción y el crimen de este mundo, era lógico que vendrían a capturarnos…" la asistente respondió con ironía.

El hombre la miró confundido "¿Pero cómo supieron donde encontramos?" él insistió pero la chica lo ignoró.

"Aquí nos separamos sigue el plan sin dudas ¿Está bien?" ella indicó a su jefe y él asintió.

La chica se quedó en la gala principal y el hombre subió hasta la azotea donde sería recogido por su avión, pero cuando estaba por abordar un hombre de cabello rubio le disparó en la pierna dejándolo inmóvil e incapaz de huir

"¿A dónde crees que vas idiota?" el rubio preguntó.

"¿Qué crees que haces? Imbécil a caso no sabes quién soy" el líder de los cambiantes intentó arrastrase hasta su avión, pero fue inútil su enemigo lo atrapó.

"¿Tienes idea de cuánto daño has ocasionado? Te llevaré de vuelta a los Estados Unidos para que seas juzgado" dijo con severidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de arrastrar al mafioso escuchó aplausos detrás.

Entonces soltó al tipo y se giró rápidamente para encontrar a la chica con el vestido color borgoña frente a él.

"Muchachos, siempre tan lindos, luchando por la justicia y toda esa mierda" dijo la chica con el vestido borgoña moviéndose de forma sexy hacia el hombre frente a ella, él retiro la mano de su espada, pero se mantuvo serio.

Ella avanzó hasta estar frente a frente con él, entonces puso sus manos en sus hombros y puso su cuerpo contra el del hombre.

"Tal vez podamos hablar solo tú y yo" dijo acariciando su pecho musculoso.

"Deja de usar ese tono seductor conmigo, sabes que no funcionará" el hombre se mantuvo firme.

"Lo sé Mike, sé que eres fuerte y muy seguro, además sé que aun estás enamorado" dijo la chica sonriendo

"Ya basta…" él dijo en tono amenazador, pero la chica no dejó de tocarlo de forma sensual.

"¿Por qué? Sabes que tengo razón… a puesto a que aún la extrañas ¿Creíste que ella se quedaría contigo? Eso es patético, pero sabes, ella también te extraña y sé que quiere volver a estar contigo… ella me lo dijo" susurró a su oído.

"¡Mike, no la escuches te está engañando!" la voz de Armin salió por el comunicador del hombre y cuando este se giró fue muy tarde, el avión había despegado y se había llevado con él, al líder de la mafia, a quien Mike debía capturar.

"Suerte con eso guapo" dijo la mujer a punto de entrar al castillo de nuevo, pero un cuchillo cayó a escasos centímetros de sus dedos, eso nunca había sucedido, él jamás había reaccionado de esa manera.

Ella vio con terror que si ese hombre hubiese querido pudo haber atravesado su mano.

"Si no pude llevarlo a él, tú vendrás conmigo, ya es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes" Mike gritó y se abalanzó hacia la mujer.

…

Pieck se enfrentaba a algo que jamás había visto alguien estaba desactivando uno a uno sus nodos de seguridad, tenía que actuar rápido o el plan fracasaría.

"Chicas ¡Plan C! ¡Plan C!" gritó Pieck con desesperación a través del comunicador.

El avión donde viajaba el líder se detuvo en el otro extremo del castillo y recogió a Pieck, mientras ella activaba el cronómetro

"Chicas tienen 10 minutos para terminar con esto… ya saben que hacer, las veré en la base" Pieck subió al avión y se marchó.

...

La puerta de la bodega se abrió y el auto salió a toda velocidad, de pronto dos ganchos se adhirieron al techo y uno alcanzó el hombro de Sasha, la chica gritó por el dolor, el peso de dos personas sacudió el auto.

"Detente Ymir" Annie indicó y Fredy Kruger frenó de golpe lanzando a los intrusos al frente.

Ambos chicos, Eren y Jean aterrizaron de pie y aguardaron a que sus enemigos los enfrentaran.

"Mierda, estos malditos están locos" maldijo Jean.

"No te distraigas imbécil" dijo Eren cuando vio la puerta del copiloto abrirse y de ella bajó un tipo con la máscara de Jason Voorhees de baja estatura, pero muy imponente.

Annie se situó frente a los dos chicos iluminados por los faroles del auto, mientras Ymir vendaba el hombro de Sasha

"¿Qué esperas hijo de puta? Ataca" Eren gritó a su enemigo tras la máscara de hockey, Annie sonrió de lado y sin que los chicos se lo esperarán, atacó.

.

Cuando Ymir y Sasha volvieron a ver para presenciar la pelea observaron como los dos muchachos se esforzaban por aguantar cada embestida de Annie, los dos estaban sangrando, pero no se daban por vencidos y parecía que esa pelea no iba a ser tan corta como la rubia lo anticipó.

…

Mikasa vio con terror que solo quedaban tres minutos para finalizar el plazo que Pieck había impuesto y su dueño aún no aparecía, de pronto la puerta se abrió como si ella hubiese invocado al magnate, el hombre la miró y se acercó.

Con una mueca de lujuria en todo el rostro acarició la suave piel de la chica, ella chilló de terror.

"Diablos, sí que soy una buena actriz" Mikasa se felicitó a sí misma.

Luego de esa caricia algo pareció cambiar dentro del hombre, lo siguiente que hizo fue darle una bofetada.

El hombre parecía disfrutar cada golpe, había comprado un objeto sexual y una pera de boxeo, una muy resistente.

La sangre se negaba a salir aunque el hombre continuaba golpeando a su nuevo juguete, otro hombre entró y le indicó al que debían retirarse.

Entre llantos falsos, Mikasa fue arrastrada hacia la salida trasera (la misma que utilizó el líder de los cambiantes y su asistente) la chica suplicaba por piedad y por su vida, haciendo que los ojos del hombre ardieran con lujuria.

La misión de Mikasa era la más importante pues ella debía eliminar al blanco (el magnate que la había comprado) y para eso debía hacerse pasar por una niña débil y ser vendida a este hombre, a quien el software de Pieck manipuló para asegurase de que fuera él quien la compara y todo iba bien hasta ahora.

Luego solo debía esperar a que llegaran al punto de reunión para eliminar a todos los sujetos y ser recogida por las demás miembros de su equipo, pero no sabía que todas sus compañeras enfrentaban sus propios desafíos la líder se batía en duelo con Mike Zacharias, Ymir, Saha y Annie se enfrentaban (solo Annie) a Eren y Jean.

Tampoco pudo imaginar que algo o alguien alteraría su parte del plan, ya que un par de ojos grises vigilaban cada uno de los movimientos de sus supuestos captores y antes de que pudieran abordar su transporte, un hombre apareció de la nada y comenzó a eliminar a los guardias del sujeto árabe.

Mikasa activó la alarma que se le había entregado en caso de que algo saliera terriblemente mal (en caso de que no pudiera dirigirse al punto de reunión) y necesitara la ayuda de sus compañeras.

La líder y las chicas del auto reaccionaron en seguida ante esta alarma que solo ellas podían escuchar a través de sus comunicadores.

"El tiempo se agota… A la mierda con esto" dijo Ymir y aceleró el auto en dirección a los tres jóvenes que luchaban frente a ellas.

Eren era muy hábil y en un movimiento rápido logró arrebatarle la máscara a Annie, los dos chicos se estremecieron al ver el rostro de la hermosa chica a quien no podían derrotar ni luchando juntos.

"¿Qué mierda?" susurró Eren, de pronto escucharon el motor del auto rugir en dirección a ellos.

Los dos chicos se arrojaron a los costados y Annie saltó sobre el vehículo para marcharse sin mirar atrás escabulléndose por el agujero en el techo del auto.

"Mierda una mujer nos hizo picadillo" dijo Jean avergonzado mientras Eren observaba la máscara de hockey en sus manos.

"Una chica increíble" dijo para él.

...

Mikasa actuaba como una chica asustada mientras "su salvador" continuaba eliminando de forma silenciosa a los guardias de su comprador, cuando no quedó nadie más que el magnate, el hombre de ojos grises se acercó a ella y extendió su mano.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" dijo colocando su chaqueta encima de ella para cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo.

"Mi nombre es Levi, descuida yo te protegeré, este imbécil no volverá a tocarte" dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica, donde se notaba que había sido golpeada por el extranjero..

Mikasa se congeló no supo que hacer o decir, los ojos de Levi eran tan fríos, pero llenos de bondad, ella nunca había visto algo así.

Levi se giró hacia el comprador de Mikasa y lo golpeó en el rostro justo donde él había golpeado a la chica

"Tú también vendrás conmigo, pedazo de mierda" dijo esposando al sujeto.

Mikasa seguía sin poder reaccionar.

"Él dijo también … está pensando en llevarme con él" pensaba la chica.

Ella sabía que debía eliminar al extrangero, pero aun no podía revelar su identidad de asesina frente a aquel hombre que claramente la superaría si ella decidía enfrentarlo.

Levi comenzó a arrastrar al hombre hacia Mikasa para poder hacerse cargo de ella también, cuando escuchó.

"Ella… ella está aquí… Levi… cuidado…" la voz de Mike salió del comunicador, parecía que él hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse con vida.

Levi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de pronto la chica del vestido color borgoña cayó frente a ellos, el arnés la colocó justo en el lugar correcto.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hiciste con Mike?" Levi preguntó, la chica se tomó su tiempo para limpiar la sangre de su boca y luego con el dedo ensangrentado señaló hacia arriba.

Y ahí estaba Mike suspendido en el aire sujetándose de su espada a una de las torres del castillo, Levi miró impresionado.

"Siempre supe que no debíamos subestimarte Hanji Zoe" dijo el Levi sonriendo.

"Si bueno, tampoco quiero saber que ha sido de sus vidas" dijo ella en tono despectivo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"La chica, dame a la chica y te dejaré llevarte a ese imbécil con vida" ella señaló al comprador, Levi sonrió al escucharla.

"Eso es imposible, esta niña ya sufrió mucho, si la quieres tendrás que luchar contra mí" dijo él con seguridad mientras guardaba su arma de fuego.

Hanji Zoe sonrió y guardó su arma, mientras caminaba de forma seductora hacia el hombre frente a ella.

"¿De verdad quieres enfrentarme?" dijo mientras movía sus caderas bajo el vestido color borgoña.

"Ya te lo dije, si la quieres tendrás que pasar por mí" respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho sin mostrar una pizca de temor.

Mikasa observaba al hombre frente a ella y no podía creer que existiera un hombre en el mundo dispuesto a sacrificarse por alguien a quien no conocía

"Bien, tú ganas" dijo Hanji y retrocedió un paso como si fuera a rendirse y con un movimiento rápido sacó su arma y disparo hacia ellos.

Levi saltó sobre Mikasa y la protegió con su propio cuerpo mientras la lluvia de balas se acababa, se giró rápidamente para ver al sujeto adinerado muerto, pero no solamente estaba muerto, su cuerpo se desintegraba.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa?" Levi grito a la chica frente a él.

Ella comenzó a reír.

"Ahora dame a la chica" dijo apuntando su arma hacia él

"Escucha Hanji…" Levi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un hombre apareció detrás de la chica del vestido color borgoña y le disparó

"Hanji cuidado…" el intentó advertirle, pero era tarde Zoe comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor hasta que se quedó inmóvil.

Reiner salió de las sombras con una sonrisa en el rostro y un arma de electrochoques en la mano

"Les dije que no subestimaran a la perra" Reiner se pavoneaba como el rey de la noche por haber derrotado a la legendaria Hanji Zoe.

El sonido del motor de un auto sacudió el ambiente, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Mikasa saltó y con un movimiento acrobático pateó a ambos hombres en el pecho, ella era tan fuerte que ellos tuvieron suerte de no morir con un golpe como ese.

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Te lo agradezco guapo" Mikasa lanzó un beso a Levi y con cuidado introdujo a Hanji en el auto, Reiner se retorcía por el dolor, pero Levi ya se había puesto de pie, para observar el auto marcharse a toda prisa.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Ymir preguntó sin desviar los ojos del camino, siguiendo la ruta que fue trazada para escapar libremente.

"No lo sé, pero ya entiendo porqué las mayores siempre venían solas" dijo Sasha desde el asiento trasero.

"Date prisa el cronómetro está a punto de llegar a cero" dijo Annie intentando hacer que Hange reaccionara.

"Veamos que nos preparó Pieck esta vez" dijo Mikasa observando la chaqueta que traía puesta, luego se colocó su máscara de Regan para ocultar su identidad.

Levi se dio prisa para alcanzar el helicóptero y así poder seguir a las chicas.

"Galliard necesitamos vista aérea" dijo el joven Ackerman corriendo "Mike ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi ego… Te lo agradezco Berthold" dijo ya que él fue quien le ayudó a volver al castillo.

Eran las tres en punto de la madrugada y el cronómetro llegó finalmente a cero, el sistema de seguridad de Pieck emitió un súper pulso que dejó frito cada aparato electrónico ajeno al castillo, la electricidad fue interrumpida y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el cielo como una forma de camuflaje y entretenimiento para los invitados, quienes creyeron que se trataba de un atracción más del evento.

Todos los asistentes del evento incluyendo los compradores y vendedores del evento ilegal, se retiraron en sus autos (que Pieck y Rico habían aislado del pulso), sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el cuerpo del magnate había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaban los cuerpos de los guardias que Levi había asesinado.

El líder de la mafia (Los cambiantes) se había ido y también Hanji Zoe con sus aliadas.

En fin no tenían nada, la misión de los hombres fue un fracaso, los comunicadores, autos, armas y el helicóptero de Porco Galliard habían quedado inutilizados para siempre.

Por otro lado la misión de las chicas, aunque con algunos percances, había sido todo un éxito, el enemigo principal de Los Cambiantes había sido eliminado, el sistema de pulso electromagnético de Pieck y Rico había funcionado a la perfección y todo el dinero que se pagó por Mikasa ahora era suyo.

El único inconveniente era que ahora los muchachos sabían que Hange Zoe estaba detrás de todo eso, que tenía un grupo de chicas súper ágiles a su mando, que trabajaban con la mafia de Los Cambiantes, que tenían balas capaces de desintegrar los cuerpos y un arma que puede inutilizar cualquier aparato electrónico en un rango corto.

Y con esa información comenzaría la cacería…


	2. Chapter 2

Erdia ( año 2007 )

Los delicados pies de una chica avanzaban a través de un prado que se extendía por metros y metros, un día fue una plantación de arroz, pero ahora no era más que fango e inmundicia.

Un par de ojos color chocolate observaron con atención cada espacio antes de seguir avanzando, la lluvia estaba arreciando y comenzaba a formar charcos de sangre y restos humanos.

El tacón de las botas se hundía en aquel mar de pestilencia y tristeza, ella intentó no pensar (aunque fue imposible) cómo sería este lugar si la crueldad del ser humano no lo hubiera alcanzado, y ahora ahí estaba, lleno de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, incluso animales, cruelmente masacrados.

Ella respiró profundamente, la vista era desgarradora y el olor a carne podrida era penetrante, hacía tiempo dejó de impresionarle la maldad que habita dentro de cada ser humano, pero nunca se había encontrado parada sobre un mar de cadáveres.

"Un campo repleto de campesinos muertos, vaya mierda" escuchó a su compañera Nanaba comentar con tristeza a través del comunicador.

Durante las misiones, mantenerse en contacto es de vida o muerte y ellas lo sabían.

La vida había hecho de Hanji Zoe una chica muy ruda, casi imposible de impresionar o perturbar.

"Lo sé Delta 2, ten mucho cuidado no sabemos si quedan trampas activas" respondió con firmeza.

Un par de ojos azules la observaron desde varios metros de distancia, aunque a ambas se les había enseñado a suprimir sus emociones, Nanaba prefería no hacerlo, ella decía que los sentimientos le recordaban que aún era humana; Sin embargo, Hanji lo hacía para mantenerse enfocada en su objetivo.

La guerra en este país había durado por lo menos una década y había hecho de los erdianos, personas más fuertes y desconfiadas, casi imposibles de tomar por sorpresa, pero aquí había pasado algo extraño, todos esos campesinos masacrados sin ningún motivo, era algo difícil de creer, ellos debían tener o saber algo que los soldados querían.

"Qué demonios pasó" aquel par de ojos almendrados continuaban investigando la situación.

"No lo sé, pero no quiero estar un minuto más aquí" la voz de la chica rubia salió por el comunicador.

"Esta es nuestra última misión en este país de mierda" Zoe trató de animarla, luego tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien en algún lado.

Una sexy voz masculina respondió.

"¿Cómo va la misión?" el corazón de la chica se agitó al escucharlo, pero intentó disimularlo.

"Una mierda, pero estamos a punto de terminar, recuperamos la coordenada exitosamente…" ella dijo pareciendo fuerte, pero la verdad era que estaba agotada.

Ese chip llamado "La coordenada" era la llave para controlar toda la potencia nuclear de Corea de Norte y varios países lo querían, desde la tragedia en Hiroshima y Nagasaki las bombas con potencial mortal habían sido la moda y ahora que Corea se levantaba con misiles nucleares.

Algunas personas intentaron evitar una catástrofe robando la llave de tan peligroso artefacto.

Las cosas no salieron muy bien pues lo que en un inicio fue un intento para salvar al mundo, se convirtió en una subasta al mejor postor, las chicas tuvieron que interceptar al ladrón y recuperar el chip antes de que fuera entregado a su comprador fantasma.

"Eso es bueno, los alfa se encargarán del comprador… hay una ciudad cerca de ustedes, las recogeré justo ahí ¿Está bien? Y Hanji… ten cuidado" el hombre suavizó su voz en esa ultima parte, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji.

"Si, si este olor está matándome" ella respondió y guardó su teléfono, sin esperar una respuesta.

Ella volvió a hablar, pero esta vez por su comunicador situado en su oreja derecha.

"Rico ¿Hacia dónde está esa ciudad?"

"Está dos kilómetros hacia el sur y no hay enemigos a la vista" una voz más joven respondió inmediatamente como si ya esperara la pregunta.

Ellas poseían varias formas de comunicarse, el teléfono satelital, que las enlazaba con su jefe en el cuartel general y solo se utilizaba en ocasiones específicas; el comunicador: un audífono en sus orejas derechas, que las enlazaba al cuartel de su división y entre ellas en el campo de batalla; y las bengalas: que se usaban para señalar la posición.

"Te lo agradezco, necesito que vigiles el perímetro, serás nuestros ojos a partir de aquí" Zoe ajustó sus gafas nubladas por el agua.

"Copiado" respondió la voz fuerte y claro, Rico era la última en añadirse al grupo y aunque dos de las miembros mayores (antecesoras de Hanji) las habían abandonado, las tres adolecentes eran más que eficaces y suficientes en sus misiones.

"Nanaba ¿Escuchaste eso?" Hanji preguntó.

"Si, estoy lista" respondió la preciosa chica rubia, vestida completamente de color negro.

"Bien, hagámoslo... Nana después de mí, date prisa" las dos chicas comenzaron a correr, una después de la otra hacia la ciudad.

El vehículo en el que llegaron había sido destruido y tuvieron que continuar a pie, pero eso no fue un problema para ellas, ya que una era, una de las mejores asesinas que el mundo ha visto; Sin embargo, algo en ese lugar hacía a Hanji recordar su pasado lleno de dolor y eso la debilitaba.

"Mierda, no hay nada aquí" Nanaba dijo en voz alta y sacó su Katana, preparándose para atacar si fuera necesario.

"¡Al techo!" Hange ordenó, ambas dispararon sus armas de gancho y el arnés las haló hasta el techo de una casa cercana.

La ciudad era un pueblo fantasma; casas, edificios, parques, escuelas y una iglesia estaban totalmente en ruinas, sin ningún cadáver a la vista, la lluvia y el cielo completamente gris le daban un aspecto más al estilo de Chernóbil.

"Parece que algo grande aplastó este lugar..." Nana se frotaba el cabello para evitar que la humedad llegara a su rostro.

"Aguarda un minuto... ¿Qué es eso?" la rubia susurró, Hanji observó a su compañera bajar del tejado y correr hacia los escombros de la iglesia.

"Nana es hora de irnos, no te acerques demasiado podría haber trampas o explosivos aquí" gritó la líder a su amiga.

"Rico ¿Aún es seguro aquí?" antes de hacer cualquier movimiento Zoe siempre lo consultaba con su subordinada, ella no quería aceptarlo pero comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, estaban expuestas y cansadas, ella sabía que no sobrevivirían a una emboscada.

Rico se quedaba en el cuartel, no porque no fuera capaz de manejar las situaciones en el campo de batalla, sino porque sus impresionantes habilidades tecnológicas la obligaban a trabajar desde el cuartel.

"Si, lo es" respondió la chica de cabello plateado, Hanji disparó una señal de humo verde hacia el cielo, para que el avión pudiese encontrarlas.

"Hange puedo ver movimiento en la iglesia…" la joven chica de cabello plateado advirtió desde la base de las deltas.

Deltas es como se denominaba a la rama dentro de la organización a la que las tres adolecentes pertenecían.

En ese momento la chica rubia gritó "Hange, Hange! ¡Ven aquí!"

El corazón de Zoe saltó dentro de su pecho y su mano se situó en su arma.

"Nana regresa ahora mismo, podría ser peligroso"

"No Hange, no entiendes…ven aquí por favor" la rubia insistió.

La suciedad cayó de las botas de Hanji cuando ella saltó del tejado para reunirse con su compañera, avanzaba rápidamente apuntando su Beretta en todas direcciones, Nanaba estaba sobre sus rodillas frente a una pequeña puerta a un costado de lo que algún día fue la iglesia.

El corazón de la chica morena se detuvo cuando vio con sus propios ojos de chocolate, lo su amiga había encontrado, el viento se volvió tan frío que ocasionaba dolor en su piel, pero el dolor más profundo lo tenía en el pecho.

"Líder ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé, no podemos llevarlas con nosotros…" dijo Hanji sin apartar la vista.

Dentro de un pequeño compartimento a un lado de la iglesia, Nanaba encontró tres niñas pequeñas, demasiado pequeñas en edad, quienes las veían con ojos de ratón débil y asustado.

"Hanji, no van a sobrevivir aquí, tenemos que hacer algo" la rubia parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"No podemos sacarlas del país, eso violaría el acuerdo entre las organizaciones…"

"Que se jodan las organizaciones, son solo niñas y este lugar jamás volverá a tener vida y tú lo sabes…" Nana le reprochó, la líder estudió la situación rápidamente.

De pronto había vuelto a ser la niña pequeña, sola y hambrienta en las calles de Alemania, temblando de frío y miedo, hasta que vio los ojos de su salvador, esos hermosos ojos que cambiaron su vida para siempre...

"Tengo 15 años, la edad suficiente para reclutar…" dijo más como un comentario para sí misma.

"¡Esa es mi líder!" Nanaba celebró la actitud de su amiga mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para cubrir a las niñas.

Hanji se dio media vuelta y llamó nuevamente a su subordinada, la persona que las ayudaba desde la central.

"No vamos a lastimarlas, díganme ¿Qué edad tienen?" Nana interrogó a las pequeñas, dos niñas de cabello castaño y una de color negro observaban a la rubia con terror.

Mientras, Hanji luchaba consigo misma intentando negarse a su impulso de ayudar a las pequeñas.

"Tenemos cinco años, sobrevivamos porque el pastor Nick nos escondió aquí cuando los soldados vinieron a llevarse a la gente" una niña con cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos salió de los escombros para hablar con las extrañas, los ojos azules de Nana estaban llenos de asombro y lágrimas.

Había una niña más, decía tener la misma edad, pero lucía mucho más madura y ruda que las otras tres, incluso parecía más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, costaba trabajo creer que se tratara de una niña de tan corta edad.

"Rico necesito que te asegures de que nos envíen un avión grande" dijo Zoe masajeándose el puente nasal.

Ella sabía que estaba punto de meterse en el peor lío de su vida, pero no podía negarse después de todo, ella también había sido reclutada a esa edad.

"¿Grande? ¿Traerás esas niñas contigo? Pero… sacar a 5 niñas es una locura total, nunca se los permitirán…" Rico estaba enterada de la situación por el poco acceso que le brindaba el satélite en esa zona.

"Rico, solo has tu trabajo y apresúrate…" los ojos de la líder se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Espera... ¿Dijiste cinco?" la quinta niña apareció detrás de la pequeña asiática; rubia y pálida sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"Oh por Dios, Hange tienes que convencer al comandante…" Nana suplicó, Zoe se quitó su chaqueta color borgoña y la arrojó hacia las dos niñas restantes para que se cubrieran.

La joven de más alto rango llamó a su jefe, el hombre que las envió ahí.

"Tengo una situación delicada aquí…" dijo cuando fue el momento de hablar.

"Rico me notificó, la respuesta es NO, no puedes traer a esas niñas contigo" no fue la respuesta que ella esperaba de él.

A pesar de que su tono era serio y sus palabras eran firmes y severas, su corazón se agitaba al igual que unos momentos atrás cuando hablaron de la misión.

"Erwin Smith, tengo 15 años y soy la mejor de mi rama (femenina) el código dice que soy apta para reclutar…" ella habló con seguridad.

Por un momento hubo silencio en la línea hasta que el joven al otro lado del mundo respondió.

"Sabía que este día iba a llegar, sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero debes saber que si decides quedártelas, tendrás que permanecer ahí o ser exiliada de esta organización" él sentenció.

La chica castaña miró a las niñas, estaban débiles y pálidas una de ellas tosía como si tuviese neumonía, no sobrevivirían por mucho.

"Muy bien comandante, me quedaré aquí" ella conocía bien el riesgo de quedarse en un país tan violento, pero estaba decidida a ayudar a esas niñas.

Después de eso otra vez hubo silencio.

"Te enviaré un avión, pero cruzando la frontera serás exiliada de la organización"

"Está bien, lo acepto" ella respondió sin resentimientos.

"No me decepcionas Hanji, tendré que quitarte de la línea de sucesión, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, parece que si hay un corazón en tu pecho después de todo" la chica sonrió y cortó la comunicación.

La chica castaña se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus compañeras ante su partida, qué diría el Capitán Alfa al verla partir (su corazón se estremeció de tristeza ante este pensamiento) pero más importante, ella se preguntaba cómo iba a cuidar a esas niñas.

Ella no tuvo una madre, nunca le cantaron en su cumpleaños o le contaron un cuento para dormir, por suerte estas niñas ya habían dejado los pañales sino el desafío habría sido insuperable.

Pero ella si sabía cómo era tener hambre y miedo, tener sueño y no poder encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, sabía como se sentía ser ultrajada, jamás permitiría que esas niñas pasaran por algo así misml que ella.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Hange se giró hacia las niñas con una expresión mucho más suave.

"Soy Mikasa (la pequeña asiática) ellas son Ymir (la pequeña pecosa), Sasha (con el cabello de un color parecido al de Zoe) Pieck (la pequeña de cabello negro que parecía tener neumonía) y esta es Annie (la rubia)" Hanji memorizaba sus nombres poniéndoles etiquetas.

"Todas somos huérfanas, ya vimos el campo lleno de los restos de nuestras familias" dijo la niña, tan fría como el hielo y el viento de ese país.

Nanaba se estremeció ante aquellas frías palabras, pero Hanji sonrió.

"Son fuertes e inteligentes se mantuvieron con vida aquí, ya no tienen que preocuparse porque yo voy a enseñarles a sobrevivir" las niñas miraron con esperanza a la castaña frente a ellas.

…

El avión aterrizó y un soldado bajó para recibir a las jóvenes soldados, pero se congelo cuando las vio llegar con cinco niñas pequeñas.

"Aguarden ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Tienen idea de lo que hará la gente de Marley si se enteran que nos llevamos cinco erdianas sin su permiso?"

"No tiene por qué saberlo" respondió Nanaba cargando a Pieck en sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al avión, el soldado la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

"Son un par de perras locas, no hay forma de que las deje subir a mi avión con esas mocosas descoloridas" dijo el soldado con un poco de superioridad.

El fuerte viento de las hélices del avión hacía que las cinco niñas se estremecieran de frio y miedo, las pobres niñas tiritaban por el frio.

Hanji soltó la mano de Sasha y Mikasa y caminó hacia el soldado.

"Vas a soltarla ahora, a menos que quieras luchar contra mí aquí…" Zoe dijo en tono mortal sin dejar de verlo a los ojos con su mano lista sobre su espada manchada de sangre por la batalla.

El soldado conocía la fama que, la loca asesina, Hanji Zoe se había labrado desde que fue reclutada y entrenada, así que dio un paso atrás.

"Esta bien, pero no voy a llevarlas conmigo, si quieren llevárselas tendrán que regresar corriendo" el hombre cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Zoe sonrió de lado "Sabes que puedo matarte, pero es mejor que te apartes de nuestro camino o tendrás que enfrentarte al comandante al Capitán Alfa, tú solo sobre el porqué no volvimos a la base como fue acordado" Naanaba sonrió ante la mención del hombre de baja estatura.

El soldado sintió un escalofrío de terror en todo su cuerpo, al imaginarse luchando contra Zoe o contra el Capitán Alfa.

Sin decir palabra alguna dejó que las siete chicas abordaran el avión que las llevaría hasta su destino, en ese instante la vida de todas cambió para siempre.

Las niñas jamás habían viajado en avión por lo que se aferraban a sus salvadoras como felinos asustados, pero todo camino cuando la comida llegó, las barras de proteína que las chicas mayores odiaban eran un manjar en las boquitas de las niñas.

…

Hanji contactó a su amigo Moblit y este le ayudó con la documentación para que las niñas pudieran entrar al país legalmente e incluso consiguió ayuda médica privada para la pobre Pieck, Zoe estaba en deuda con él desde entonces.

…

La castaña nunca esperó que sus compañeras la acompañaran en su exilio, pero ambas chicas Rico y Nana la amaban, eran como hermanas, inseparables desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Utilizando la noche como su aliada, desvelándose conversando sobre cosas de chicas, después de todo solo eran unas adolecentes, también sentían temor o incertidumbre y también sentían atracción hacia los chicos y en la base habían muchos.

"Según el artículo 32 del código de La Legión (nombre con el que se conocía a la organización, una especie de SEALS) podemos retirarnos con nuestro líder si este es exiliado y si nosotras hemos cumplido un total de 100 misiones exitosas para la nación, esto nos da el derecho de decidir nuestro propio futuro dentro de la organización" Rico expresó frente a su comandante quien no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas ir.

Y así, sin que los Alfa se enterarán (porque estaban en una misión en Iraq) las Deltas, la única división de chicas, se retiraron de la Legión para siempre.

No hubo una despedida o un elogio por su labor, nada, solamente tres chicas rebeldes saliendo por la puerta trasera, con sus pocas pertenencias a lo que sería el resto de sus vidas.

…

Unas cuantas llamadas más tarde, las ocho chicas se instalaban en una casa gigantesca que habían recibido como donación de un amigo cercano de su líder, Hanji Zoe.

Este hombre generoso apareció en la entrada, tan solo dos noches después de que las tres jóvenes mayores abandonaran su antigua vida.

"No esperaba verte" Hanji mintió y salió de prisa antes de que las demás notaran la presencia del extraño.

"Lo siento, pero este es territorio de chicas, los muchachos están prohibidos" Zoe sonrió de forma seductora.

Ella sabía que él llegaría, Erwin Smith siempre regresaba a ella aunque estuviera molesto o decepcionado, él siempre estaría a su lado.

Ella continúa con sus movimientos felinos, siempre le había gustado el juego de la seducción y había logrado muchas cosas con él, a pesar de ser joven, sabía cómo jugarlo muy bien.

Al salir cerró la puerta tras de ella quedándose sola y con ropa diminuta frente a su invitado.

Erwin sonrió y mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba las piernas desnudas de la joven frente a él.

"Sabes que no podía hacer nada para poder tenerte ahí" dijo acercándose a ella.

"Lo sé, fuiste amable al no extender una orden de restricción o algo peor hacia mí o mis chicas" ella le dedicó un guiño.

Él luchaba consigo mismo para no tocarla "Jamás haría algo así, aún eres mi chica" ella caminó hacia él movimiento sus caderas de forma erótica y sonriendo por su declaración

"Ya no soy una niña, Erwin Smith…"

"Lo sé" él dijo sintiendo que su pantalón se encogía.

La luna brillaba en el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, todo estaba en silencio, casi se podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones y de sus corazones latiendo con fuerza.

Ella suspiró "No envíes a los muchachos muy lejos, no sabrán que hacer sin nosotras… ¿Ellos ya lo saben?" preguntó con tristeza, él lo notó pero no quiso profundizar en el tema.

"Regresarán en una semana y no les gustará nada la noticia" una respuesta corta para salir de la situación.

"Estarán bien, siempre contarán con nosotras…"

"¿Qué harás para cuidar de estas niñas?" él cambió el tema.

Zoe se tensó ante esta pregunta "Lo único que sé hacer"

"Hange… ¿Con quién?" ella miró directo al piso y él entendió, la conocía demasiado bien.

"Sabes que es demasiado peligroso, la mafia no es…"

"Lo sé muy bien, descuida estaré bien y las niñas también" ella recuperó la sonrisa.

"Fuiste muy generoso al darnos esta casa, tal vez yo deba…" dijo colocando uno a uno sus dedos sobre el pecho músculo del hombre "… Devolverte el favor…"

Erwin sabía que la joven Hange aún era virgen y la idea de obtener ese húmedo y estrecho premio comenzó a rondar su mente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos azules y pasó su lengua por sus propios labios, él no lo pudo soportar y colocó su mano en su cintura delgada y sexy

"¿Por qué tan tímido, Erwin?" dijo ella con su voz seductora, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que jugaban a ese juego...

… - …

 _ **Aunque ahora parece que sea un fic ErwinxHanji, en realidad no lo es, Levi nos alegrará con su presencia en el siguiente cap.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Agosto año 2007

Esa mañana Rico despertó sintiéndose observada, se frotó los ojos y se levantó desorientada, bostezó una vez y estiró cada una de sus articulaciones, de pronto notó un que un par de ojos curiosos la observaban.

"¿Qué ocurre bebé?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rico solo tenía 13 años; Sin embargo era muy maternal, más que Nanaba y mucho más que Hange.

Pieck sonrió y corrió a reunirse con Rico en la cama.

"Estaba esperando a que despertaras" dijo la niña acomodándose en el regazo de la chica mayor.

"¿Ah si? Y dime dónde están tus hermanas" Rico abrazó a la pequeña Pieck y la dejó de nuevo en la cama para cambiarse de ropa.

"Nana dijo que podíamos ver la televisión y la dejó encendida para nosotras" dijo la niña y comenzó a toser.

"Esa maldita gripe no quiere ceder" Rico miró a la niña con preocupación.

"El tío Moblit dijo que vendría a verme hoy" dijo Pieck sonrojada.

"Eso te gusta ¿No es así?" la chica de cabello plateado observó los ojos enamorados de Pieck.

La niña comenzó a reír nerviosa

"Aguarda dijiste que Nanaba dejó encendida la televisión ¿Ella salió?" Rico se detuvo y observó a la niña.

"Si, se fue hace un rato" la chica sabía dónde o con quién debía estar su amiga rubia, pero decidió esperar a confirmar sus sospechas.

Rico bajó con la pequeña Pieck a la sala y encontró a Annie y Mikasa frente al televisor y a Sasha en la cocina devorando todo la comida que Nanaba le había dejado.

"¿Dónde está Ymir?" preguntó Rico haciendo un inventario de cada pequeña que veía.

"Está durmiendo" respondió Sasha desde el comedor.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y las niñas ya estaban despiertas y aseadas.

"Diablos niñas, ustedes sí que son especiales" dijo Rico caminando hacia el refrigerador.

"Aguarden un minuto ¿Dónde está Hange?" Rico miró a su alrededor.

"Debe seguir durmiendo" respondió Sasha nuevamente.

Es extraño que Hange no esté en el patio haciendo sus ejercicios de meditación, Rico subió rápidamente para buscar a su líder y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella ni siquiera parecía haber dormido ahí.

Su habitación estaba limpia, sus sábanas estaban perfectamente dobladas bajo las almohadas.

"Esto debe ser una broma" pensó Rico al ver la pulcra habitación de su líder.

"Nana y Hange no están… ¿Qué puedo hacer sola con cinco pequeñas?" pensó la pobre chica y regresó a la sala para encontrarse con una sorpresa aún más grande.

Cada una de las niñas había escogido una tarea y trabajaban juntas limpiando lo que podían alcanzar de la casa, las niñas solía hacer eso a diario, pero ella nunca creyó que ellas serían capaces de realizar sus tareas sin que alguien se los pidiera.

Annie lavaba los platos, Mikasa estaba aspirando el polvo de los muebles, Pieck ordenaba los estantes de abajo (porque no podía alcanzar los de arriba) y Sasha reunía la basura para después tirarla.

Las niñas han vivido tres meses con las tres adolescentes y en ese tiempo han aprendido una rutina diaria, impuesta por Hange, todas menos Ymir, la pequeña Ymir daba muchos problemas a Rico y Nanaba, pero parecía comportarse bien frente a la líder Zoe.

Tal vez porque había logrado comprender la devoción que Nana y Rico tenían hacia ella o tal vez porque vio en primera fila cómo la líder Hange le rompió el brazo a un repartidor que intentó sobrepasarse con la pequeña Ymir al creer que era una niña perdida, durante la segunda semana después de instalarse en su nueva casa.

Sea como sea Ymir admiraba secretamente a la líder Zoe; Por otro lado, aunque ellas no pertenecían más a la Legión, Nanaba y Rico continuaban llamándola Líder con mucho respeto y amor.

Las niñas en cambio, solían llamarla hermana mayor, a pesar de ser severa con ellas, las niñas veían en ella un modelo a seguir, en especial Mikasa y la callada Annie.

Ymir y Sasha eran más apegadas a Nanaba solían ir al jardín a ver a la rubia practicar lanzando cuchillos a un árbol; Pieck en cambio no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla siguiendo cada secuencia de código que la chica del cabello plateado programaba.

Cada niña era especial a su manera, Sasha comía igual que tres adultos sin tener sobrepeso, Mikasa era fuerte físicamente, muy fuerte.

Annie era muy callada, pero en unas semanas había logrado replicar algunos de los movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de Hange.

Pieck era muy lista, la tecnología era su fuerte y Ymir a pesar de ser muy terca tenía el espíritu más fuerte y protector de las cinco.

…

Al mediodía Nanaba apareció, intentando ocultar su felicidad, Rico quiso hacer su rutina de interrogación, pero Moblit llegó oportunamente para desviar de Nana, la ágil mente de Rico y atraerla hacia la pequeña Pieck.

Moblit era el mejor doctor que ellas habían conocido, trabajaba para personas muy importantes, fue así como logró que las niñas entraran al país, él determinó que en las condiciones anteriores Pieck no habría sobrevivido una semana más, así que lograr que sanara no había sido tarea fácil.

Pero ahora la niña había comenzado a comer y a sonreír, Rico se había encargado de eso.

La vida había sido difícil, pues aunque las niñas eran fuertes a menudo despertaban llorando por las terribles pesadillas que las asechaban.

Era por eso que a pesar de que la casa era muy grande, Hange había dado habitaciones dobles a las niñas, Mikasa y Sasha dormían en el mismo cuarto, Ymir y Annie en otro y Pieck tenía que quedarse sola para no contagiar a sus hermanas.

Moblit inyectó a Pieck los anticuerpos que le ayudarían a vencer por fin al virus que la aquejaba, acariciando con la delicadeza de un padre, la piel de la niña de cabello negro.

"Creí que Hanji estaría aquí" dijo Moblit con decepción.

"Ella vendrá por la noche" Nana mintió.

"¿Qué diablos pasó con Hanji?" Nanaba susurró al oído de Rico.

"No lo sé, se supone que debía volver ayer, pero esta mañana no estaba ahí" Rico recordó lo sucedido.

"Creo que ni siquiera durmió aquí" Rico lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su amiga.

"También lo notaste"

"Ella tiene que volver ahora y la obligaremos a contarlo todo" Nana y Rico planearon una emboscada para Hanji.

…

El jefe de la mafia de Marley contactó a Hanji cuando fue exiliada de la Legión, ellos conocían el potencial de esas agentes y en cuanto se enteraron de que las tres chicas más letales habían abandonado su vida de orden, no dudaron en contratarlas.

Pero por el riesgo que corrían en esa clase de tareas Hanji aceptó el trabajo con la condición de que jamás buscaran a sus compañeras o a sus niñas y así se firmó el acuerdo y después de eso los enemigos de dicha mafia comenzaron a desaparecer.

Zoe regresó de su última misión cansada y aturdida, había tenido que asesinar a un científico y a su familia, su esposa y su hija, la culpa era grande y aunque a penas era capaz de suprimirla, no dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar a la mansión, en la que vivía con las chicas, un auto se detuvo frente a ella, ella preparó su arma, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando escuchó la voz del conductor.

"Te ves exhausta, ven te invitaré a cenar" Erwin abrió la puerta desde adentro.

Hanji sonrió y subió

"No quiero entrometerme, pero no luces muy bien"

"Es solo que he viajado mucho"

"¿Estás segura? No sé por qué no aceptaste mi ayuda con…" él intentó plantear la idea otra vez.

"Erwin ya nos ayudaste demasiado además sabes que no podría aceptar un trabajo en el gobierno con esos imbéciles y obesos hijos de puta" Erwin sonrió estaba acostumbrado a las groserías de sus dos mejores pupilos.

"Si, pero no arriesgarías tu vida y la de esas niñas, sabes que Nile y Marie estaban dispuestos a ayudarte"

"Para terminar como la idiota de Marie, aburrida y embarazada de un burócrata…" dijo Hanji, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Erwin.

Marie era una de las antecesoras de Hange y el joven Erwin siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ella abandonó a la legión para convertirse en la esposa de Nile un político del gobierno en curso.

"No lo sabías…" Hanji sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza por culpa de otra mujer.

"¿Va a ser madre?" él dijo confundido, pero se recuperó en un instante, fingiendo estar mejor.

"Bueno espero que eso aleje a Nile de la bebida" Erwin dijo con una sonrisa, Zoe lo notó, pero no dijo más.

Entre conversaciones llegaron hasta el apartamento de Erwin.

"Erwin creí que…" Hanji comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Recuerdas cómo me echaste de tu casa aquella noche? (El cap anterior) dijiste que era noche de chicas, bien pues no podrás echarme de mi propia casa" dijo bajando del auto.

Ella sabía que las cosas podrían terminar muy bien o muy mal y con sinceridad esperaba un poco de ambas, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó del auto para entrar en el edificio con el hombre que le doblaba la edad.

…

Moblit terminó de tocar la guitarra para las niñas que lo veían atentamente, Nana y Rico calculan que Moblit fue el primer amor de, por lo menos tres de esas niñas, él era sumamente dulce y ellas lo amaban, era el único hombre que tenía permitido entrar a la casa.

"Son las ocho y Hanji no aparece ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?" Rico jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

"¿A Hanji? ¿Es en serio?" Nana dijo sarcásticamente.

Justo en eso momento Hanji apareció por la puerta, las niñas corrieron a abrazarla incluyendo a Ymir y Annie que eran las menos cariñosas.

La líder abrazó a cada niñas y les entregó el obsequió que traía para cada una, una costumbre que tenía desde que regresó de su primera misión, saludó rápidamente a Moblit y luego subió a su habitación sin ver a sus amigas a los ojos.

"¿Nana lo notaste?"

"Si, creo que ha estado llorando, tiene mucho que explicar"

"Nana eso me recuerda que aún no me has dicho a dónde fuiste esta mañana" la rubia comenzó a reír nerviosa.

Nana preparó la cena mientras Rico aseaba la casa y Moblit jugaba con las niñas (otra vez); cenaron juntos y cuando el joven doctor se fue, todas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

…

Hanji estaba en el piso de su bañera continuaba llorando bajo el agua, por mas jabón que se frotara seguía sintiendo la sensación de suciedad y arrepentimiento.

No recordaba nunca haber tenido un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, ella no podía creer que el hombre del que había estado enamorada la mitad de su vida hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.

Una pequeña marca de color rosa en su pecho izquierdo estaría ahí unos días recordándole su error.

Los recuerdos la inundaban y es que ella jamás olvidaría esa fecha por dos razones muy importantes, (lo explicaré más adelante) sea como sea ahora ella no sabía bien qué sentir.

Se sentía avergonzada consigo misma y también estaba confundida sobre lo que sentía hacia otra persona, una persona que sin notarlo siempre estuvo ahí para ella desde que se conocieron.

.

Después de algunas horas Zoe por fin salió de la ducha y se sentó en el centro de su cama, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

"¿Líder estás ahí? Sabemos que estás despierta" la voz de Rico llegó hasta ella.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos decidió abrir la puerta y ahí estaban, Nana sostenía un recipiente gigantesco de helado sabor napolitano y Rico tenia varios discos en sus manos.

"Traje la discografía de Phil Collins o tal vez prefieres a Madonna…" dijo la chica platinada, Hanji sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y las abrazó.

…

Rico comía compulsivamente mientras Hanji narraba con tristeza lo que había sucedido con Erwin.

"… Pedimos pizza y vimos Depredador, todo iba bien comencé a sentir frío y él me abrazó"

Nana estuvo a punto de decir – "Oh, eso es muy romántico" – pero se interrumpió al recordar que su líder estaba contando la historia con decepción.

"Yo no puedo decir que él me obligó, tal vez yo lo deseaba más que él, ustedes saben que he estado enamorada o creí estar enamorada desde siempre…" Hange suspiró viendo a sus compañeras recostadas en su cama

"Él… él me besó y yo lo acepté, estoy segura que fui yo quien lo inició todo, pero no podía detenerme yo deseaba que pasara" las chicas actuaban como si de una historia de terror se tratara.

"Le quité la camisa y cuando vi esos músculos supe que no había marcha atrás, todo pasó muy rápido en un segundo estábamos en su cama sin ropa y…" la chica volvió a suspirar.

"¿Fue doloroso?" Rico preguntó y Hanji comenzó a reír

"Oye me preguntaste lo mismo a mí" Nanaba dijo riendo dándole una palmada en el hombro a la chica de los anteojos y el cabello plateado, ayudando a liberar la tensión del momento.

Rico se sonrojó "Oigan yo no lo he hecho y solo quiero asegurarme de que…"

Hanji se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó.

"Eres una niña y no tienes permitido el sexo hasta que cumplas 30 ¿Entendiste señorita?" bromeó con tono maternal y las tres se echaron a reír.

"¿Y entonces qué pasó?" Nana se atrevió a preguntar y las lágrimas de Hanji comenzaron a salir.

"Me sentía tan bien, vamos chicas, denme algo de crédito ¡Lo estaba haciendo con Erwin Smith! ¡Con el puto Erwim Smith!" las chicas asintieron y Zoe continuó.

"Eran las tres de la mañana y yo no quería que terminara nunca" dijo con tristeza y vergüenza.

"Eso es mucho tiempo" Rico estaba impresionada.

"¿Estaba grande?" Nana preguntó y la mandíbula de Rico cayó al piso.

"¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto su estatura?" Hange dijo ignorando la impresión de Rico y mostró con las manos el tamaño de su exjefe, las chicas se sorprendieron y volvieron a reír.

"Fue fantástico, yo me sentía muy bien, fue doloroso al inicio, pero cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbró, fue genial… pero él…" la sensación de miseria la invadió de nuevo.

Hanji recordó como el hombre al que amaba se encontraba sobre ella, acariciando tiernamente su cuerpo por primera vez, mordiendo fragmentos de su piel.

Y justo cuando él llegó al clímax: "… Entonces él me llamó "Marie" lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el país entero lo escuchara, me sorprende que no lo hayan escuchado hasta aquí" dijo entre lágrimas.

Hanji se enteró que el hombre al que quería, amaba a otra y que teniéndola en su cama su mente solo pensaba en Marie.

La chica de cabello castaño se sintió miserable como nunca, Erwin intentó disculparse avergonzado, pero era inútil el daño estaba hecho.

"Ese bastardo..." "Pedazo de mierda" maldecían sus amigas.

Nana incluso tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, la situación emocional de Hanji ya era precaria por sus acciones pasadas y eso terminó de arruinarlo todo.

"Pero Hanji eso fue a las 3 de la mañana ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" Rico tomó la mano de su líder.

La chica del cabello plateado era lista y los detalles jamás se le escapaban.

"Salí de su apartamento lo más rápido que pude, no sabía a dónde ir, solo sabía que debía alejarme de él y no podía dejar que ustedes o las niñas me vieran en ese estado" dijo pero esta vez sonrió y las lágrimas cesaron.

"Llamé a la única persona en quien confío después de ustedes" Nana y Rico sonrieron y se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad

"Sé que Levi sufre de insomnio después de una misión así que sabía que estaría despierto…" Hange confirmó las sospechas de sus amigas.

"Lo llamé y él me recogió lo suficientemente lejos del apartamento de Smith…" el helado comenzó a derretirse, pero ninguna de las tres probaba bocado.

Las dos chicas de cabello claro estaban concentradas en la historia que la morena narraba.

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Que hiciste en casa de Levi?" Rico preguntó con ansiedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Chicas que ocurre… Es Levi, ustedes lo conocen, no pasó nada" Nana notó en seguida la mentira pero esperó a que la historia terminara.

"Yo estaba exhausta así que dormí todo el día en su casa…" en eso la morena no mentía, ella se recostó en el sofá de la sala de Levi a las 6 de la mañana y despertó a las 4 de la tarde.

(El día anterior)

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue un par de ojos color gris.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?" la chica se frotó lo ojos color chocolate y observó a su excompañero de trabajo frente a ella

"¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¿Y por qué estoy en tu habitación?" preguntó confundida al ver a su amigo de la infancia sudando en una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones deportivos.

Levi se quitó los audífonos.

"Idiota son las 4 de la tarde, has dormido todo el puto día ¿Acaso querías quedarte en el sofá todo ese tiempo?" Levi acababa de regresar de correr (su ejercicio favorito)

"Debiste decirme que vendrías a hibernar… Te habría preparado la habitación de huéspedes" dijo indicándole que lo siguiera mientras secaba el sudor de sus brazos con una toalla.

Hanji caminó descalza por la extremadamente limpia, casa Ackerman.

"¿Tienes hambre?" él preguntó, sacó un plato del horno y se lo entregó a la chica, sin esperar su respuesta.

"Entonces es cierto que ahora eres madre…" el chico de cabello negro dijo.

Sirvió en un vaso grande el jugo de naranja que tanto le gustaba a la morena.

"¿Madre? Yo diría que soy hermana mayor..." ella respondió orgullosa.

"Eres una estúpida, dejar tu trabajo para cuidar a esos cinco pedazos de mierda" al escuchar eso Hanji dejó el pan en el plato y miró a su amigo con enojo.

"No te atrevas a llamarlas así de nuevo o te las verás conmigo" lo amenazó y continuó comiendo

"Esas niñas son como tú y yo, pero más listas y fuertes"

"Bien, pues tus hermanas menores te están haciendo mierda… Mira tu cara" él se sentó frente a la chica morena.

Hanji se encogió de hombros "Las niñas valen la pena, no dejaré que terminen como yo, eso jamás pasará…" dijo recordando el cruel asesinato que acababa de cometer (el científico y su familia)

"Eso no sería tan malo" el chico susurró.

"Ahora vas a contarme qué pasó anoche…" dijo casi como una orden.

Zoe continuó comiendo en silencio y para la sorpresa de Levi, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica.

Después de los ocho años de edad, él nunca volvió a ver llorar a Hanji Zoe pero esa tarde, ella estaba ahí llorando sobre su comida

"¿Alguien te hizo daño? No… eso es casi imposible… Aguarda un segundo, cuando viniste me pediste ropa y te duchaste, noté la sangre, pero supuse que…" él hablaba mirándola fijamente.

Levi llegó rápidamente a la conclusión correcta

"¿Quién…?" fue todo lo que el hombre preguntó.

"Yo… no debí venir aquí" respondió la chica y se levantó, pero él la detuvo, le sujetó con fuerza el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

"¿Fue por la fuerza? Sabes que mataré a quien sea que te haya hecho daño… ¡Vamos estúpida, habla!" él la sacudió con fuerza, su corazón palpitaba con miedo e ira dentro de su pecho.

Ella comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Soy una estúpida… Yo sabía que él no me quería a mí y aún así hice lo que pude para que eso pasara" la decepción se presentó en el rostro del chico.

"Fue Erwin ¿No es así? Eres una idiota"

"Lo sé, yo tengo la culpa de estar así" Levi la tomó de las manos y luego la llevó al sofá.

"No entiendo por qué te sientes miserable, al menos perdiste la tuya con alguien a quien querías…" Levi suspiró y apoyó su espalda en el sofá.

"Sabíamos que en este trabajo debíamos sacrificar mucho, pero eso fue ridículo" Levi se estremeció con el recuerdo y Hanji comenzó a reír.

"Al menos no te llamaron "Marie" mientras te lo hacían" dijo ella con vergüenza.

Él se giró y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica.

"¿Marie?... Hange ¿Qué pasó? Te conozco y sé que eso no es todo" preguntó intentando verla a los ojos, pero ella se acomodó en su pecho para evitarlo.

"Odio que me conozcas así… Imbécil, no puedo ocultarte nada" sonrió contra su pecho y él se mantuvo serio esperando su respuesta

"Yo no quiero… ya no quiero jamás volver a sentirme así… Levi, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con lo que te diré ahora" ella respiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos, iba a confesar sus crímenes.

Sabía que por su fuerza él era capaz matarla, pero jamás le haría dañado, jamás lo había hecho, él la amaba y ella a él, habían crecido juntos como un par de mejores amigos que suelen pasar juntos su tiempo libre, así que ella consideró que él era el más adecuado para juzgarla.

"Estoy trabajando para un grupo de personas muy peligrosas que…"

"Oye no, no quiero oírlo, solo cállate" el intentó detenerla pero ella lo ignoró.

"Lo sé, soy una mierda… hace dos días yo asesiné a un hombre y a su familia" ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque él puso sus labios contra los de ella.

Hange retrocedió sorprendida "Levi ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?"

"No quiero saberlo… Si no cierras la puta boca yo lo hare como sea" él habló contra sus labios.

"Pero debo decírtelo, lo que hice merece castigo…" ella intentó hablar de nuevo pero él volvió a besarla.

Ella pensó que el beso sería como el anterior corto y seco, solamente con el objetivo de hacerla callar, pero no fue así.

Los labios de Levi acariciaron los suyos con ternura y cierta desesperación, ella no pudo negarse a tan cariñoso contacto.

Él se colocó sobre ella sin romper el contacto de sus labios, a Hange le parecía extraño porque hasta ese momento solo había visto a Levi como su mejor amigo, la persona con quien entrenaba todo lo que Erwin Smith les había enseñado.

Él era su arma secreta cuando necesitaba extorsionar a uno de sus compañeros, ella solía decir "Si no lo haces el Capitán Alfa se va a encargar de ti" y por temor todos terminaban aceptando.

Después de todo Hanji era la única persona con quien Levi Ackerman compartía su tiempo libre.

Ambos fueron reclutados por el joven Erwin Smith, Zoe a la edad de 6 años y Levi a los 9 (un año después de Hange) él tuvo problemas para socializar por su personalidad violenta y retraída, pero parecía entenderse muy bien con la chica de cabello castaño.

Ellos siempre se complementaron, pero nunca sintieron más que cariño de amigos y compañeros, o al menos eso creían, porque mientras se besaban, parecía que esa tensión siempre estuvo ahí.

…

Presente.

A Hanji le costó mucho trabajo admitirlo, pero sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

"No sé que pasó, él solo me besó y yo…"

"¿Tú qué?" Nana se abalanzó contra Hanji intentando conseguir respuestas.

"¿Lo aceptaste?" Rico parecía igual de ansiosa.

"Pues…" las mejillas de Hanji se volvieron completamente rojas

"Si, no sé muy bien porqué, pero también lo besé… Más de dos veces" finalizó.

Nana y Rico se miraron y como si lo hubiesen acordado previamente, comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

"¡Mierda si, lo sabía, sabía que este día llegaría…!" dijo Nanaba.

"¿De qué hablan? Pero Erwin…" Hanji comenzó a hablar.

"A la mierda con Smith, Hanji ¿Qué sentiste con ese beso?" Nana abrazó a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

"Yo, no lo sé, solo sé que ya no me siento un pedazo de basura" Hange sonrió.

"Aguarda y qué pasó luego" Rico volvió a preguntar.

"Si ¿Por qué estás aquí y no haya con él?"

"Nana tú siempre haces las preguntas más difíciles de responder" Zoe se olvidó por completo de Erwin y se concentró en Levi.

"Bueno luego de eso él se levantó y me obligó a lavar los platos que utilicé y eso fue todo…"

"¿Qué? No, estás mintiendo debe haber más" Rico se acercó.

"No, solo recordamos el pasado y hablamos sobre mi futuro, le dije que debía conocer a las niñas y así se hizo tarde así que volví a casa" Hanji dijo mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, como si estuviera recordando.

"Solo así" Rico estaba decepcionada.

"Si… - - ¡Está mintiendo! – Nana gritó.

Hanji no pudo evitar sonreír, se cubrió con sus sábanas y las chicas comenzaron a gritar "¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Hay más!"

"Solamente me trajo a casa y antes de bajar me dijo que era una imbécil por haber perdido la cabeza con Erwin y que era aún más estúpida arriesgando sus vidas con mi estúpido trabajo y me besó de nuevo…" ella intentó colar esa última frase, pero no dio resultado.

"… Y me dijo que puedo contar con él y que debería visitarlo más a menudo…" ella continuo pero las chicas la detuvieron.

"¿Te besó de nuevo?" las chicas aguardaron expectantes.

"Si…" Zoe confesó sonrojada.

"¿¡Qué!? Aaaaaaah – las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a saltar en la cama de Hanji como unas niñas.

Mientras Zoe continuaba escondida bajo las sábanas "Lo sabía, lo sabía"

"¡Hanji y Levi sentados en un árbol…! las dos chicas continuaban festejando cuando la puerta se abrió.

Las pequeñas niñas se asomaron, habían escuchado los gritos de sus hermanas mayores y sus cinco mentes curiosas no resistieron la tentación.

Rico se arrojó de la cama y ocultó el helado porque Moblit había prohibido muchas cosas en la alimentación de Pieck incluyéndolo.

Hanji invitó a las niñas a su cama y todas entraron.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Ymir.

"Estamos hablando de chicos…" dijo Nanaba

"¿Chicos?" las niñas hicieron una mueca de asco.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar de Moblit Berner" Rico insinuó y cuatro de cinco, niñas comenzaron a reír sonrojadas, las mayores comenzaron a reír.

Excepto Annie, ella se mantenía seria sentada junto a Hanji.

"Tal vez a la pequeña Annie no le gusta el tío Moblit" dijo Zoe y Annie negó con la cabeza.

"Descuida hay muchos muchachos más" Nana le pellizcó la barbilla.

"Como el que Nana fue a visitar esta mañana" Rico volvió a insinuar.

"¿Dejaste a Rico sola con las niñas? Espero que Mike no haya estado en esta casa" Hanji reprendió a la chica rubia con la mirada y Nana se congeló

"¿A quién fuiste a ver Nana?" Un par de ojos curiosos la observaron.

"Sasha esa es una muy buena pregunta" Hanji la apoyó.

"¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta de chicas?" Nanaba se levantó e introdujo un CD al reproductor de audio de Zoe.

La canción de Pat Benatar comenzó a sonar.

" _We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield" _Nana comenzó a cantar, tomando a Mikasa de las manos para bailar.

Las demás niñas de unieron junto a Rico e hicieron un circulo en el medio de la habitación.

" _We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, No demands  
Love is a battlefield_" la canción sonaba de fondo.

"¡Vamos Hange! ¡Vamos Annie!" Rico las invitó.

"¿A caso el beso del Alfa fue tan bueno como para quitarte las energías?" Nana dijo entre risas.

"¿Quién es el Alfa?" preguntó Annie.

"Es el amigo imaginario de Nanaba y Rico" respondió la castaña.

"Y por qué te besó su amigo imaginario" la niña estaba confundida.

"Porque Nana y Rico son malas con él, debes tratar bien a las personas para que ellas te traten bien a ti, no lo olvides" Zoe se levantó y tomo a Annie entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con las demás.

Esa fue la primera vez que vieron a la pequeña corazón de León reír a carcajadas junto a sus hermanas, sin dudas esa noche fue una de las más especiales para cada una de las ocho hermosas chicas.

…

La música se escucha débil en el exterior y también las risas de las preciosas chicas que disfrutaban de una vida normal después de vivir un infierno individual y lastimosamente estaban a punto de atravesar uno nuevo.

Erwin estaba afuera, pero al escuchar la alegría de la que gozaban las chicas decidió no intervenir.

Él quería mucho a Hanji, con solo 15 años la reclutó en Alemania al igual que ella había adoptado a esas niñas.

Con la ayuda de Shadis (el anterior líder de la legión) Se había creado la primera subdivisión para mujeres "Las Deltas" Marie y Frieda habían sido las primeras en ser reclutadas.

Luego Erwin encontró ese rostro triste en Alemania y no dudó en hacerla parte de "La Legión".

Él sabía que para la niña iba a ser una vida tortuosa y sin amor, pero era mejor que morir de frío o hambre en soledad.

Para cuando Marie y Frieda se retiraron, Hange, Nanaba y Rico eran capaces de completar las misiones por su cuenta y eso hizo de Erwin un hombre orgulloso.

En cuanto a los Alfas, Levi había sido reclutado por Erwin a la edad de 9 años en un pequeño pueblo de Francia.

Lo incluyó rápidamente junto a Mike y al más reciente miembro, Ian, los tres eran tan capaces como esas tres chicas, los Alfa tenían como ventaja la fuerza sobrehumana de Levi y el olfato de Mike y las Deltas tenían la agilidad de Hange y el intelecto de Rico.

Erwin amaba a esos dos jóvenes, Zoe y Levi y no podía perdonarse el crimen que había cometido contra su adorada Hanji, pero consideró que su presencia empeoraría las cosas.

El creyó que nunca la volvería a ver, después de todo ella no trabajaba más para él, nunca imaginó que ella se convertiría, años después, en el principal objetivo que él debía alcanzar y eliminar.

…

Las niñas comenzaron a asistir a la escuela, Rico se dedicó a desarrollar códigos para una compañía que creaba videojuegos, Nana fue contratada como maestra de esgrima y Hanji continuó trabajando para la mafia de Marley.

Las cosas no podían estar mejor, los salarios de las tres chicas les permitían vivir cómodamente, las niñas estaban creciendo ajenas a la violencia del mundo que las rodeaba.

A pesar de no ser hermanas se comportaban como tal, la unión que se les había inculcado era ahora su diario vivir, defendiendo a la pequeña Pieck de un pequeño brabucón llamado Porco.

Además Ymir se había incluido en la rutina diaria de aseo y deberes que la líder Zoe les había impuesto, Annie era mucho más sociable y Sasha estaba aprendiendo a compartir.

…

Octubre 2007

Halloween se acercaba y las niñas estaban emocionadas, nunca habían estado en la celebración perfecta, todos los adultos regalando dulces a los niños, eso debía ser el paraíso.

Además la actividad favorita de esas ocho chicas eran las noches de películas y no cualquier película, a ellas les gustaban las de terror.

Mientras las demás niñas se disfrazaban de princesas o heroínas, las cinco niñas habían escogido su personaje de terror favorito.

"Y díganme niñas ¿Ya decidieron de qué quieren disfrazarse?" Rico preguntó.

Las niñas asintieron y sacaron los DVD que cada una había escogido, la primera fue Sasha

"Yo quiero ser It, no me voy a comer solo los dulces, también a los demás niños" dijo riendo.

Hanji y Nana se sorprendieron, parece que no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo controlando la salud mental de esas pequeñas.

La siguiente fue Ymir "Fredy, yo seré Fredy"

"¿Por qué Fredy? ¿No preferirías ser Pocahontas?" preguntó Nana con temor a la respuesta.

"Esa basura es para niñas mimadas, me gustaría poder asesinar hasta en los sueños de los demás" Ymir fingió tener las de Freddy en sus pequeños deditos.

"A mi también" dijo Hanji y anotó el personaje de Ymir.

Mikasa llegó y el rostro de Rico palideció "Quiero ser Regan y quiero que mi disfraz tenga vómito y sangre"

"Está bien veré que puedo hacer" Zoe volvió a reír.

Pieck sacó su película favorita "Yo quiero ser Hannibal, creo que una máscara completa me asfixiaría así que la máscara de Hannibal estará bien"

"Me agrada, podríamos ponerle sangre a tu traje de manicomio" Pieck sonrió y se hizo a un lado para la siguiente.

"Yo quiero ser Jason" dijo Annie y eso fue todo.

"Claro que si" respondió Nana y Hanji anotó con una sonrisa todos los pedidos de sus niñas.

"Esa noche tendremos que separarnos, para cubrir más terreno, cada una de nosotros irá con una de ustedes" dijo Hange

"Yo iré con Nana" gritó Ymir.

"Yo también" Sasha la secundó.

"Yo iré con Rico" Pieck y Rico eran inseparables.

"Yo iré contigo hermana mayor" dijo Mikasa señalando a Zoe.

"Yo también iré con Hanji" Annie se anotó al equipo de la líder.

Y así, los disfraces y los grupos estuvieron listos y la noche de Halloween las ocho chicas salieron de su mansión dispuestas a arrasar con todos los dulces del vecindario.

Lo que Hanji no sabía era que tendrían visitas y cuando estaban a punto de salir alguien llamó a la puerta, Nana corrió feliz a recibir a su invitado.

"¡Rico vamos!" Nana gritó mientras corría.

"Necesitaremos ayuda así que llamé a los chicos para que nos ayudaran" Rico se puso muy nerviosa y salió con Pieck.

"Nos veremos aquí a la media noche" ordenó Hanji y salió con sus dos mini personajes de terror.

"Sabía que vendrían" Hanji dijo al ver a dos chicos altos en la puerta, Nana abrazaba a un muy alto hombre lobo y Rico temblaba nerviosa frente a delgado chico zombi.

"Hola líder Delta" saludaron ambos chicos.

"No nos lo perderíamos " dijo Mike, quien a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ellas, continuaba disfrutando de hacer estupideces para lidiar con la tensión de su trabajo.

"Está bien, pero quiero que las cuiden y no lleguen tarde…" todos asintieron y se retiraron.

Los disfraces eran completos por lo que los chicos no lograron ver los rostros de las niñas y estas estaban más interesadas en recoger dulces que en conocer a los amigos de sus hermanas mayores.

Hanji, Mikasa y Annie, se divertían como nunca asustando a los demás niños, los disfraces habían funcionado, no solo recogieron varios dulces de las casas vecinas sino también de otros niños.

Se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, hasta que un auto se detuvo frente a ellas.

"Niñas vayan a pedir dulces a esa casa" les indicó Hanji tras su maquillaje de Hellraser, las niñas asintieron y se marcharon.

Un chico de aspecto serio bajo del auto "Creí que no vendrías"

Levi suspiró y se acercó a ella "Esto es estúpido"

"No, es divertido" Zoe sonrió.

"Vamos alcancemos a las niñas" la chica de cabello castaño comenzó a forcejearlo.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Levi seguía preguntándose por qué estaba ahí.

"No, de hecho, te traje algo" dijo y sacó una máscara de Billy de su bolsa de dulces.

Levi la miró con incredulidad.

"Póntela o no podrás acompañarnos" dijo y se acercó hasta estar frente a frente.

"Y yo se que quieres venir con nosotras" dijo rozando sus labios contra los de él.

Él sonrió de lado y tomó la máscara de las manos de la chica, sabía que esa noche sería larga, pero tal vez sería un lindo recuerdo más, de las estupideces que Hanji Zoe le había obligado a hacer.

A él le parecía curioso como las tres adolescentes preferían acompañara a sus hermanas menores y asustar niños pequeños en lugar de ir a alguna fiesta a alcoholizarse hasta perder el conocimiento.

…

Rico caminaba lentamente, deseando que la noche no acabara jamás, Ian la había tomado de la mano y tal vez se atreviera a besarla, ella estaba cansada de que sus amigas vivieran todas las aventuras, también quería su propia historia.

Pieck se escabullía entre los arbustos y casas, pidiendo dulces y asustando a las niñas que vestían ridículos trajes de fantasía, hasta que un pequeño niño vestido de demonio se cruzó en su camino.

La pequeña Pieck cayó al piso y sus dulces quedaron por todas partes.

"Quítate de mi camino, niña tonta" dijo el niño disfrazado.

Pieck estaba a punto de llorar cuando un joven vestido de soldado apareció y tomó al demonio por la camisa.

"Porco discúlpate y ayúdala a recoger sus dulces" ordenó el joven soldado Marcel Galliard.

Porco lo miró con odio, pero obedeció a su hermano mayor.

"Lo siento Pieck, debes tener cuidado por donde caminas" dijo casi humillado mientras recogía los dulces y los colocaba en la bolsa de Pieck, él reconoció en seguida a su compañera de escuela.

"Oye, esos son caramelos de limón… Son mis favoritos" el niño los reconoció mientras le ayudaba a guardarlos.

"Los míos también" Pieck respondió "En aquella casa rosa los están dando por montones"

El rostro de Porco se iluminó como si le hubiesen enseñado el camino hacia un tesoro.

"Vamos a pedir más" dijo y tomo a Pieck por el brazo y juntos regresaron hacia la casa de color rosa, bajo la estricta mirada de Rico.

…

Mike y Nana no habían dejado de abrazarse y besarse "Se que es pronto, pero quiero que un día te cases conmigo Nanaba" el chico dijo contra los labios de Nanaba.

El corazón de la chica palpitaba ante la incertidumbre, sabía que eso la alejaría de su líder y sus hermanas, pero amaba a Mike y quería quedarse por siempre con él.

Sasha y Ymir los observaban con muecas de asco "Demonios debimos haber ido con Hanji" dijo Ymir de mal humor.

Sasha trepaba por los muros de algunas casa para asaltar a otros niños y quitarles los dulces con sus habilidades natas de Parkour.

"No podemos separarnos de Nana o Hanji nos castigará y nos quitará los dulces" dijo Sasha masticando sus caramelos de leche.

"Idiota no te los comas todos o morirás" la amenazó Ymir.

Sasha comenzó a toser "¿Morir?"

"Si, escuche a la líder Hanji decir que si los niños comen muchos dulces mueren" mintió y disfrutó de la expresión de terror en el rostro de Sasha

"¿Eso es cierto?" la pequeña Sasha comenzó a meter su dedo hasta su garganta a través de la máscara intentado vomitar el azúcar consumida.

Ymir comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Nana se acercó.

"Ymir dijo que moriría por comer tantos dulces" Nanaba reprendió a Ymir con la mirada

"Comer demasiada azúcar es dañino pero no te matará en seguida… Sabes qué, dame tus dulces te los guardaré para después" dijo al ver lo vacía que estaba la bolsa de Sasha.

Las niñas corrieron a buscar su siguiente victima para asaltar o asustar.

"Creo que esas niñas serán las siguientes delincuentes más buscadas del país" Mike se burló.

"Cierra la boca" Nanaba comenzó a reír.

Mientras un niño pequeño huía sin sus dulces, asustado por Pennywise y Freddy Kruger.

"Quien recoja más dulces gana y mientras "IT" no se coma todos los dulces creo que podemos ganar" celebró la rubia.

Antes de salir, Nana, Hanji y las cuatro niñas peaueñas habían apostado que quien recogiera más dulces ganaría.

…

La medianoche había llegado y Nanaba fue la primera en llegar a la mansión.

"Sorprendente" dijo Nan.

"Es extraño que Hanji no esté aquí disgustada por los minutos de retraso" Nana comenzó a preocuparse, pero no dijo más.

Unos minutos más tarde Rico apareció con Ian, Pieck y Porco, el pequeño Galliard se había entendido tan bien con Pieck que se negaba a regresar con su hermano a casa de sus tíos.

Los niños se juntaron y sin quitarse las mascaras comenzaron a hacer el inventario de cuantos caramelos habían recogido o robado.

Mike e Ian se retiraron unos minutos después, ya que no tenían permitido entrar a la casa de las chicas y ellas no estaban dispuestas a romper esa regla.

Ian se llevó a Porco con él porque conocía a Marcel, lo dejaron con su hermano y luego se retiraron a sus casas.

…

Un rato después Mikasa y Annie entraron por la puerta trasera, causando un mini infarto a sus hermanas que se relajaban en el comedor devorando sus dulces de forma salvaje.

"Mikasa, Annie ¿Dónde está Hanji?" preguntó Rico sumamente preocupada.

"Está con Billy" dijo Annie sin mucho interés.

Nana y Rico corrieron a la ventana, pero no lograron ver nada.

"¿Puedes verla?" "No" "Mierda, quiero verlos" ambas chicas luchaban por un lugar preferencial en la ventana, ellas sabían quien estaba con su líder.

Hange estaba en la calle junto a la casa "Te agradezco por acompañarme"

"Sabes que siempre me convences de hacer estupideces" dijo él con su humor neutro.

"Lo sé" ella se acercó sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, el sonrió y ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Él se apoyó en su auto y Hanji puso su cuerpo contra él.

"De verdad creí que no vendrías, sé que odias a los niños y las fiestas y todo lo que sea divertido" ambos permanecieron en esa posición.

Levi con la espalda en su auto sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura y Hanji con sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello del chico más bajo.

"Me alegra que lo tengas claro" él dijo con ironía.

"Aun así, aquí estás"

"Si yo también me pregunto por qué" él puso recorrió con sus manos la cintura de la chica y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

…

Los minutos pasaban y ella sabía que tenía que regresar a casa aunque su cuerpo le pidiera quedarse ahí, dentro del auto.

Levi había comenzado a quitarle la ropa, dibujando un camino de besos por la piel desnuda de la chica, ella suspiraba intentando tener la fuerza para detenerlo, pero su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Levi por otro lado parecía como si estuviera a punto de tomar a la persona a la que había amado toda su vida, se sentía ebrio disfrutando de esa piel bronceada, no quiso perder más el tiempo y retiró el sostén de la chica, Zoe gimió cuando sus pechos fueron recibidos por las manos y la boca del chico Ackerman.

Ella calcula que estuvo por lo menos media hora ahí con Levi hasta que él comenzó a quitar el broche de los pantalones de Hanji y ella tuvo que detenerlo

"Estoy segura de que es lo correcto y lo deseo mucho, pero sigo siendo la líder de estas chicas y debo ser responsable" ella dijo con mucha seriedad.

Levi sonrió y se levantó, fue difícil apartarse de aquel cuerpo semidesnudo, pero respetó la decisión de la chica y luego de vestirse, salieron del auto.

"Te veré pronto" ella sonrió y besó, por última vez en esa noche, los labios del joven Ackerman.

La rutina de interrogación llegó nuevamente cuando las niñas estuvieron dormidas, fue costoso por la cantidad de azúcar que habían consumido, pero cuando por fin lo lograron las tres adolecentes compartieron sus experiencias de la noche.

Ian aprovechó que Porco distrajo a Pieck y por fin confesó sus sentimientos hacia la chica del cabello plateado.

Mike hizo una vaga pero real propuesta de matrimonio a la chica rubia y Hanji estuvo a punto de tener sexo en el asiento trasero del auto de Levi Ackerman.

Las chicas celebraron con alcohol el final de una gran noche y el inicio de una nueva y feliz vida (aunque no fue así) y entregaron los deseos de sus corazones por un futuro mejor para ellas y esas niñas.

...

Para cuando el año nuevo llegó las ocho chicas prepararon un festín y al igual que siempre el único chico invitado fue Moblit Berner quien animó la velada con su melodiosa voz y la inmensa avalancha de regalos para las niñas.

Hanji, Rico, Nanaba y Moblit bebieron todo el alcohol que pudieron y las niñas devoraron la cena y todos los postres dulces y salados que se prepararon para esa noche especial.

Después de la media noche, las niñas, se habían ido a dormir, Moblit estaba inconsciente en la habitación que le habían preparado, Rico habló por teléfono con Ian durante unas horas antes de quedarse dormida, Nanaba se largó para ver a Mike y Hanji se quedó en el porche de su casa bebiendo lo que quedaba de su whiskey.

"Feliz año nuevo" dijo al ver al hombre que se acercaba a ella.

"Debiste haber venido antes, habrías probado el pastel de calabaza, estaba muy rico" Ella sonrió

"Las niñas te estaban esperando, querían conocer al Alfa" dijo y continuó bebiendo .

"No me jodas sabes que para mi todos los días son iguales" Levi contestó sentándose junto a ella en el pórtico.

"Lo sé, Moblit está aquí y las mantuvo ocupadas" Hanji sonrió mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Así que el marica es buena niñera?" Levi murmuró.

"Es mucho más útil que tú" dijo la castaña riendo

"¿Para eso me llamaste?" él dijo disgustado.

"No, supongo que no quería estar sola" respondió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"¿Por qué estás bebiendo esa mierda?" él tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

"Oye algunos de nosotros si podemos emborracharnos" ella recordó que no había cantidad de alcohol en este mundo, capaz de embriagar a Levi Ackerman.

"Tal vez por eso siempre estás molesto" ella se burló pero él no respondió.

"Sabes quiero ir al Time Square, tal vez el próximo año quieras ir conmigo" ella suspiró.

"¿Es una broma? Ni siquiera sé si estaré vivo para entonces y aunque lo estuviera no iría allá" el chico de cabello negro respondió con molestia.

Ella comenzó a reír "Sabía que serías la mejor compañía" dijo acomodándose en los brazos del chico.

"Levi ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"¿De qué hablas?" él parecía incómodo, pero no se negó a abrazarla.

"Sabes, en febrero las parejas salen y…" la chica castaña se puso nerviosa.

"¿Parejas?" parecía que Levi se divertí al ver a Zoe de esa manera.

"Sé que no somos… Solo quiero saber si quieres reservar tu 14 de febrero para mí" ella dijo completamente sonrojada.

Él sonrió y continuó "¿Vaya quien diría que la mocosa enérgica y loca cree en el día de los enamorados?" él se burlo.

"Vete a la mierda" ella se alejó de él, se levanto e intentó entrar a la casa.

"… Te agradezco por venir, pero…" ella dijo pero Levi la alcanzó y la obligó a besarlo.

"No iré contigo al Time Square, pero quiero volver a Francia y me gustaría que fueras conmigo, yo iré a Alemania contigo si tú lo quieres" dijo y volvió a besarla.

Ella aceptó el beso con gusto, esos besos sabían mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

"No vine aquí por nada" él dijo probando el alcohol de los labios de la chica.

"Sabía que no te negarías a estar conmigo" ella sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y continuaron el beso que tanto habían esperado.

Intentando no hacer ruido, subieron hasta la habitación de Hanji, rompiendo la regla que ella misma había impuesto sobre no permitir a ningún chico.

Pero ese chico era especial para ella y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a contenerse, así que ambos celebraron el año nuevo haciendo sus cuerpos, uno solo por primera vez.

Él tenía mucho cuidado, porque no quería lastimar a su chica con la fuerza que poseía, aunque contenerse era bastante difícil gracias a la exquisita sensación que la estreches de Hanji le provocaba.

La castaña ahogo un gemido en su garganta cuando por fin alcanzó su placentera liberación y unos minutos después fue el turno de su compañero.

Él se mantuvo sobre ella mientras recuperaba el aliento mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica.

"Ahora que has sido mía, me pertenecerás solo a mí siempre ¿Entendiste?" él la miró con sus ojos fríos.

Hanji asintió, estaba demasiado exhausta como para protestar, además en ese momento ella también creía que eso era lo que quería por el resto de su vida.

Parecía que la vida finalmente traería algo bueno, para esa pareja de adolescentes que habían vivido rodeados de desgracias, lo que no sabían era que esa felicidad no duraría mucho más al igual que su relación, porque en ese momento alguien tomaba una decisión que los separaría y que cambiaría incluso la vida de las cinco niñas pequeñas.

…

Levi se levantó y se vistió sin despertar a la chica de cabello castaño, en la mesa de noche él observó la posesión más valiosa de la chica, un collar de plata con un dije en forma de alas.

Sonrió y observo por última vez su cuerpo desnudo, le acarició el cabello y besó su mejilla, él no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía extraño, pero tal vez así debía ser.

Él se dirigió a la sala y abrió la puerta, pero cuando estaba punto de salir se percató que desde el sofá un par de ojos grises lo observaban completamente asustados.

Levi miró a la pequeña niña asiática y sonrió, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le indicó a la niña que guardara silencio, la niña no dijo nada, estaba aterrada, entonces Levi salió de la casa sin ser visto por nadie más y se marchó.

El sonido de su teléfono celular despertó a la chica castaña de su sueño, lo primero que notó fue que estaba sola, pero no se sintió triste, aún podía sentir los labios del joven Ackerman por todo el cuerpo y su aroma aún permanecía en las sábanas, la almohada y sobre ella.

Hanji sonrió abrazándose esa almohada, ya no se sentía vacía, le dolían las piernas y el pequeño espacio húmedo que está entre ellas, porque debemos recordar que aquel hombre poseía una extraña fuerza sobrehumana.

Pero no importaba, la noche había sido especial, en aquellos ojos de color gris, no había otra mujer, el joven le hizo el amor a ella porque la deseaba a ella y a nadie más.

Hanji sabía que Levi jamás había tenido sexo con alguien a quien amara, siempre fue porque era necesario para alcanzar algún objetivo en la misión.

Pero la madrugada del primero de enero del año 2008, él había decidido compartir con ella eso que muchas y muchos habían deseado _(Incluyéndolos a ustedes lectores)_ y nunca nadie había conseguido, el amor de Levi.

Entonces Zoe recordó que fue su celular el motivo por el que despertó, así que se obligó a si misma a salir de sus pensamientos y revisó el mensaje que su jefe le había enviado:

" _Target: Erwin Smith – Actual jefe de la Legión_

 _Misión: Eliminar_

 _Plazo máximo: 3 de enero"_

El rostro de Hange Zoe se volvió pálido, ahora se encontraba ante la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Enfrentar a Erwin era matar o morir, además ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo…


	4. Chapter 4

Hanji se levantó de la cama rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas, lo que por la noche le había causado mucho placer ahora era muy molesto.

Sus manos estaban muy frías, ella no había sentido miedo real en mucho tiempo, corrió escaleras abajo y cerró cada puerta y ventana que encontró.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Mikasa tenía miedo.

Ella nunca había visto a su hermana mayor tan asustada, su mente viajó hacia el chico al que había visto salir, ella pensaba que tal vez era su culpa por no alertar a nadie sobre su presencia.

Hanji corrió a la cocina y revisó que todo estuviera seguro y luego presionó el botón que activaba la alarma.

Rico había instalado en la casa una alarma que alertaría, de forma secreta, a todos los presentes, si algo no estaba bien.

Esta alarma también se enlazaba con los comunicadores y los teléfonos de cada una de las adolecentes.

Rico recogió a las niñas de sus camas y corrió con ellas hacia la sala de la casa, las niñas estaban petrificadas, todo ese ajetreo les recordó el día en que su pueblo natal fue devastado.

Zoe se paseaba por toda la casa con un arma de largo alcance en sus manos.

"¡Hanji! Contéstame ¿Qué está pasando?" la chica de cabello plateado estaba tan asustada como las niñas.

"Rico, Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Sasha y Pieck… ¿Dónde está Nanaba?" el rostro de Hanji palideció.

"Aún no ha vuelto…" la chica castaña corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con la habitación vacía de Nana.

Rico escogió una esquina segura y reunió a las niñas ahí, intentando tranquilizarlas aunque ella también estaba asustada.

Hanji volvió a bajar las escaleras y encontró a Pieck y Sasha llorando en el regazo de Rico.

Ella se compadeció, pero sabía que no era el momento para mostrar debilidad, esas niñas debían aprender a conservar la calma en situaciones hostiles.

"Niñas, necesito que me escuchen, tienen prohibido salir de casa, no deben acercarse, ni siquiera a las ventanas ¿Entendieron?" ella habló en tono mortal.

"¿Dónde está el tío Moblit?"

"Se fue temprano" respondió Mikasa recordando al otro chico al que vio salir

Ella estaba asustada, creía que tal vez ese chico era la persona a la que Hanji tanto temía.

Zoe sabía que la situación era demasiado peligrosa, ella debía salir a buscar a Nana, pero si dejaba solas a las chicas en casa corría el riesgo de que las atacaran justo ahí.

"Quiero que suban al cuarto de juegos y se queden ahí hasta que les diga lo contrario" ordenó la líder y todas obedecieron sin protestar.

"Hanji ¿Vas a decirme qué diablos ocurre?" Rico cerró la puerta de la habitación más segura de la casa (el cuarto de juegos).

Hanji la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y sacó su celular, Rico leyó el mensaje con el rostro pálido "Por Dios…"

"El problema es que respondí, le dije que no lo haría ¿Rico sabes lo que eso significa?" las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de los ojos de la castaña.

"Ellos saben que eres la única capaz de matarlo…"

"Ellos lo conseguirán de una forma u otra…"

"Oh por Dios, Nana está afuera, debe estar con Mike"

"Si, pero no puedo ir con ella, no puedo dejarlas aquí solas" Hanji sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Zoe no sabía que hacer, no podía pedir ayuda a los muchachos porque Levi le advirtió sobre el peligro al que ella sometía a sus amigas, al trabajar para la mafia de Marley.

Pero su corazón y su mente demandaban su presencia, no importa lo fuerte e independiente que ella fuera, la presencia del joven Ackerman siempre la fortalecía, sin mencionar que él arrasaba con decenas de soldados para garantizar que ellas (En específico Hanji Zoe) estuvieran a salvo.

Cuando eran enviados juntos a una misión, siempre se dividían en parejas, Mike con Nanaba, ambos especialistas en espadas, Ian con Rico, el primero experto en armas y la segunda en tecnología, Levi y Hange uno fuerte y el otro muy inteligente.

Mike siempre se mantenía vigilando a la chica rubia aunque ella no necesitaba ser defendida, él la cuidaba de todas formas, al igual que Ian con Rico (antes de que la chica fuese sentenciada a trabajar desde el cuartel) Levi, por otro lado, actuaba como si no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a la morena, pero no había momento en el que le quitara los ojos de encima a ella.

Sin embargo ahora, ella sabía que ellos no podían hacer nada, no quería involúcralos en semejante escándalo, porque ellos aún pertenecían a La Legión y eran muy respetados por las demás subdivisiones de defensa nacional.

Como la chica castaña lo temía, su teléfono sonó, su expresión de terror desapareció y una completamente decidida la sustituyó y como si no pudiese sentir nada dijo:

"Rico, necesito que te quedes en el cuarto de juegos y protejas a esas niñas debo encargarme de algo importante… Siento mucho involucrarte en esto …"

Rico sabía lo que esa expresión significaba, así que no se atrevió a contradecirla.

"Te daré asistencia remota, si la necesitas, llévate mi Mustang" la chica platinada corrió y le entregó las llaves a su líder.

Hanji miró por última vez a las niñas, que veían televisión y luego se marchó a su habitación, el temor había desaparecido, no podía sentirlo, tampoco ira o cualquier otra emoción.

El mensaje que le enviaron decía que debía reunirse en el punto de encuentro, con el líder de la mafia de Marley porque debían discutir la misión, ella podía imaginar que se trataría de algún tipo de chantaje.

Rico instaló sus computadoras mientras las niñas veían Alíen contra Depredador, (la película favorita de Annie) preparó sus comunicadores y cuando Hanji estuvo lista para partir, Rico la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella no sabía lo que la castaña tenía en mente, tampoco sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría y que tendría que dar todo sí misma para poder sobrevivir.

…

1:00 pm

El sitio de encuentro era un hangar vacío y oscuro, dos hombres muy altos y musculosos la observaban con sus expresiones inquebrantables, de pronto un hombre de mediana edad tal vez 40 años, con cabello largo y castaño, apareció y se sentó frente a ella.

"Lamento todo este escándalo" dijo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

"Sabemos que conoces al objetivo, pero recuerda que prometiste cumplir con cada misión sin cuestionar… Y lo has hecho muy bien hasta hoy" le extendió un cigarrillo a ella y ella lo aceptó.

"Te felicito, la verdad es que estoy impresionado"

"Basta de charla, solo díganme lo que quieren" ella se mantenía firme, el hombre sonrió.

"Es necesario que Erwin Smith caiga, por el bien de esta familia" dijo el hombre.

"Conocemos tu potencial así que decidimos darte otra oportunidad y un incentivo" Hanji sintió como su estomago se volvía pesado ante esta declaración.

Dos hombres más aparecieron y le entregaron una computadora anticuada, su corazón salto en su pecho al ver el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado de una chica rubia en una habitación oscura.

"Esto es basura ¿Cómo puedo saber que es ella?" dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

"Persona la tecla central y háblale…" el hombre sonrió con malicia.

Hange hizo lo que este le decía "Delta 2…" fue todo lo que la líder dijo

La chica levantó el rostro amoratado y comenzó a llorar "¿Líder? ¿Líder, dónde estás? Siento mucho haber sido descuidada, pero ayúdame por favor" suplicó.

Hange sonrió "Sabía que eran tontos, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan estúpidos como para hacer algo así… Está bien, mataré a Erwin, pero a cambio vas a entregarme al imbécil que hizo esto" dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

"Tienes hasta la media noche para asesinarlo, si no cumples tu amiga morirá, pero antes sufrirá mucho más…"

"Cumpliré, pero si la tocan de nuevo, iré hasta tu casa en persona y te mataré" Ella amenazó

El hombre no pudo evitar sentir una sentimiento de terror

"… Ahora vístanla y díganle al imbécil que la tocó, que disfrute su verga porque este será el ultimo día que la tendrá" dijo la chica, se levantó y se marchó.

…

3:00 pm

Rico corría por la casa, reuniendo las pertenencias mas importantes de cada una, el dinero y todas las armas que pudo cargar.

Metió cada pertenencia en la camioneta de Hanji, ella intuyó que como su líder había tardado mucho en reportarse, eso significaba que estaba en una misión y entonces puso en marcha el plan de seguridad número uno.

Una camioneta negra se estacionó frente a la casa, el líder de la mafia de Marley cometió un terrible error, él subestimó el potencial de las chicas (En este caso Rico) y envió solo a tres hombres por ellas.

Los hombres entraron en silencio, con sus armas en las manos.

"Esto está demasiado silencioso…"

"¿Tienes miedo? Son solo un grupo de nenas ¿Qué podrían hacer?"

"Todavía queda una de las mayores, creo que es la chica informática"

"Descuida ella es una y nosotros tres" dijo el más alto, el que parecía ser el jefe.

Los otros dos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron al piso de arriba y comenzaron a revisar las habitaciones, Rico se mantenía en silencio, bajo su cama y cuando el hombre se acercó lo suficiente, ella lo derribó, con su pierna interfirió el camino del hombre y este cayó con un ruido seco.

Con un movimiento rápido ella clavó una navaja en el ojo del hombre y cuando este iba a gritar, ella le giro el cuello, con un sonido de huesos rotos, su cuello giró hasta un ángulo anormal y se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Escuchaste algo?" el segundo al mando preguntó a su líder.

"Debe ser ese idiota… Ve a buscarlo" ordenó el líder y su subordinado obedeció.

Rico se mantuvo con el cadáver debajo de su cama, en silencio, cuando el segundo hombre se aproximó ella repitió la misma jugada que el anterior, lo derribó, pero cuando estaba a punto de clavar la navaja en su ojo el hombre la arrojó hacia atrás y la pateó en el pecho.

Rico sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, pero sabía que no podía detenerse a lamentarse por su dolor porque el hombre frente a ella había desenfundado otra arma y estaba a punto de disparar.

Ella disparó su arma y el gancho se clavó en el techo de la habitación, cuando el hombre disparó su arma de fuego, el arnés levantó el cuerpo de Rico alejándola de las balas.

…

Las niñas escucharon los disparos y se asustaron, ellas sabían bien como sonaba el disparo de un arma de fuego.

Pieck comenzó a llorar, la hermosa piel bronceada de Ymir estaba pálida, tenía mucho miedo, pero abrazaba con fuerza a sus hermanas, Sasha y Pieck, casi protegiéndolas con su propio cuerpo pequeño y frágil.

Mikasa y Annie se miraron la una a la otra y como si lo hubiesen planeado, ambas se dirigieron al escritorio donde Nana guardaba sus cosas.

La puerta estaba asegurada, pero una fuerte explosión la arrancó de golpe, las niñas gritaron por el terror de ver a un hombre extraño mirándolas de forma lujuriosa.

El hombre dio paso adentro "¿Qué tal pequeñas? No teman no les haré daño" mintió, observó a las tres niñas en el sofá.

Mikasa y Annie estaban a los costados de la entrada y cuando el hombre se situó frente a ellas, ambas sacaron los cuchillos afilados con los que Nanaba practicaba y los clavaron en la parte trasera de las rodillas del hombre.

El hombre cayo de rodillas, gritando por el dolor, ambos cuchillos habían causado daño, pero el de la pequeña asiática había llegado hasta su hueso.

"¡Malditos demonios!" cuando Mikasa lo escuchó gritar se alejó rápidamente.

En un arranque de ira hombre sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia Annie.

"¿Qué más da que falte una, puedo decir que fue un accidente" el hombre dijo, la pequeña rubia se paralizó el hombre estaba a punto de disparar.

"Les enseñaré a temer pequeñas hijas de…" una espada atravesó el pecho del hombre, la sangre que brotó de su boca manchó el rostro de Annie, quien continuaba petrificada.

Rico entró en la habitación, no llevaba puestos sus anteojos, su párpado izquierdo sangraba como si el cristal de sus propios lentes se hubiese incrustado en el contorno inferior de su ojo.

Las niñas corrieron a abrazar a la chica mayor "¡Niñas… A la camioneta, Ahora!" gritó y las niñas se movieron rápidamente, Mikasa tomó a Annie y la arrastro hacia el garaje.

Rico tomó su computadora y su comunicador y se preparó para salir, la M16 estaba cargada en su hombro, tomó la Beretta de la mesa de noche de Hanji y se marchó hacia el garaje.

Las niñas estaban en el piso del auto, hasta ahora solo se les habían enseñado medidas de seguridad, porque las mayores no consideraron que fuera necesario que supieran pelear, en especial la pequeña y violenta Mikasa.

"Ymir, ven aquí bebé, necesito que seas mis ojos…" Rico indicó y la niña asintió con valentía.

"Considera esta tu primera lección de manejo" Rico no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de limpiarse la sangre del rostro, sabía que debía huir de ahí ahora mismo.

La chica del cabello plateado aceleró y salió a toda prisa del garaje, afuera nadie notó el desastre que ocurrió dentro de la casa, porque la mansión era demasiado hermética, si todo estaba cerrado, no había forma de que el sonido saliera al exterior.

Ymir observaba la carretera con mucha atención, mientras la chica platinada marcaba un número en su teléfono.

"Vamos, vamos, responde… Moblit, gracias a Dios… Necesito un favor…" dijo la chica mientras se esforzaba por ver el camino.

…

10:30 pm…

Erwin entró en su apartamento, cansado y aburrido

"Vaya, pensé que no vendrías" él se sorprendió al ver a Hanji sentada en su sala.

Él avanzó lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, sabía que no podía confiar totalmente en nadie "¿Hange, qué haces aquí?"

"Qué te parece que hago aquí" dijo ella en tono seductor, ella realmente no quería hacerle daño.

"Escucha yo… quise hablar contigo sobre… " él se sentía culpable.

"Eso no importa, fue infantil de mi parte reaccionar así"

"No, yo no debí ser un idiota contigo…"

"Bien, ahora tienes la oportunidad de redimirte" ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

Ella nunca lo vio como un hermano mayor, tampoco como un padre, él siempre fue una especie de mentor para ella y para Levi, nunca fue cariñoso o amistoso, pero les enseñó a ser lo que son ahora.

Él la observó, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

"Sabes que he estado enamorada de ti, desde siempre y me gustaría repetir lo de la otra noche" ella puso sus labios en el cuello del hombre rubio.

Él decidió que seguiría su juego hasta conseguir las respuestas que quería, él la levantó del piso y la llevó a su cama.

"Nunca creí que regresarías"

"No me mostraste todo lo que sabes hacer…" ella le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa.

Él sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, retiró uno a uno los botones de la blusa hasta estar frente a frente con sus pechos.

Ella comenzó a gemir y a frotar su intimidad contra la entrepierna endurecida del hombre rubio, cuando la humedad de la lengua de Erwin hizo contacto con los delicados pezones de la chica.

Ella no podía evitar disfrutarlo, aún se sentía atraída hacia ese hombre, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Levi hace tan solo unas horas, ella no sería de nadie más que de él.

Sin embargo, la situación era desesperada y ella usaría cualquier recurso para tener a Nanaba de vuelta

"¿Incluso matar a Erwin?" ella seguía preguntándoselo.

…

Hacía mucho frío y la maltratada piel de Nanaba aún se encontraba desnuda en esa celda, con un hombre mirándola fijamente.

Ella recordaba como había salido de la seguridad de su casa para reunirse con Mike, esa reunión nunca se dio porque antes de que ella alcanzara su destino, algo la golpeó en la nuca y despertó justo en el lugar donde está.

Las últimas horas habían sido un tormento, los golpes y abusos no eran lo peor, lo que más le dolía era que por su culpa ahora esos malditos tenían un motivo para chantajear a su líder.

La hora acordada se acercaba y el hombre que la había golpeado todo el día, apareció y le indicó al otro sujeto que se fuera.

Un hombre de piel morena, alto y con sobrepeso, quien había sido el encargado de torturarla.

"Sabes que aunque tu exjefe muera tú también morirás ¿No es así?" el hombre se sentó en una silla.

Sacó un arma y la dejó descansando sobre sus rodillas "Es una pena, me habría gustado mantenerte con vida para mí".

En ese momento un joven llegó corriendo hasta la celda.

Un hombre joven tal vez dieciocho años de edad, cabello rubio y grandes anteojos que cubrían sus ojos.

"Oye, detente no la lastimes…" dijo el chico intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Hablé con el jefe, es una tontería asesinarla ¿Tienes idea de lo que la demonio hará si la matamos?"

"¿Estás asustado por un grupo de chicas?" el joven asintió y el otro sujeto comenzó a reír

"Idiota sabía que eres un marica" se burló.

"Aguarda por favor, no la mates… solo piénsalo"

"El jefe me ordenó asesinarla a la media noche y eso es lo que voy a hacer" dijo y apunto su arma a la cabeza de la chica rubia.

…

Besar los labios de Erwin Smith no se sentía tan bien como la primera vez, no después de besar los tiernos labios de Levi, él no había abandonado la mente de la morena.

"¿Qué pasa? Parece que estás en otro lado" el rubio se percató.

"Claro que no yo…" Hanji estaba perdiendo la batalla, necesitaba que Erwin estuviera lo sufrientemente distraído para poder acabar con él rápido.

"Sabes qué… tal vez quieras un trago" dijo él sonriendo y se levantó de la cama.

Erwin recordó que a Hanji le gustaba mucho beber, fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que la castigó por embriagarse en la base e intentar embriagar a Levi.

Hange se maldijo a sí misma, era obvio que su exjefe sospechaba de ella.

"¿Aún te gusta el whiskey?" él dijo tomando una botella del mini bar.

Hanji se puso la camisa rápidamente "Sabes que si…" dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

Eran casi las once de la noche y la chica estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Entonces cometió un error de novata, se apresuró y apuntó con su arma a la cabeza del hombre rubio.

"Me lastimas Hanji… Pensé que de verdad te interesaba arreglar las cosas entre nosotros" dijo él aún de espaldas.

"No es personal Erwin, solo es un trabajo más" dijo hasta estar frente a él.

Él se sintió orgulloso de la forma fría de actuar de la morena.

"El científico en Dakota del Sur… Fuiste tú ¿No es así?" dijo él tomando un sorbo de la botella de vino, él nunca imaginó que su recluta más preciada seguiría este camino.

"No puedo creer que uses lo que te enseñé para asesinar a gente inocente… Me decepcionas niña" él se giro para verla de frente.

No tenía una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, tal y como se los había enseñado a ellos.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?"

"Yo…" Hanji lo miró a los ojos y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos color chocolate.

"Yo… no tengo opción" dijo y cometió el segundo error.

Ella bajó su arma, solo un poco y esa duda fue todo lo que Erwin necesitó para atacarla, él no estaba dispuesto a morir tan pronto.

Con su mano derecha el hombre desvió el cañón del arma de Hanji y con un giro la golpeó en el estómago con su antebrazo, ella retrocedió aturdida.

Ella conocía a su exjefe y sabía cual sería su siguiente movimiento, así que cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y tal y como ella lo anticipó, él la pateó, pero no hizo el daño que deseaba porque no alcanzó a golpear su caja toráxica.

Ella retrocedió hasta la cama y se puso su mochila, Erwin sacó su arma y le apuntó.

"Dime qué es lo que quieres"

"Eso es obvio, necesito que estés muerto"

"¿Muerto? ¿Quién te contrató?"

"No vine aquí a charlar Erwin, de verdad lo siento…" dijo y disparó su arma de gancho hacia el techo.

El arnés la llevó hasta Erwin rápidamente, a pesar de que él tenía el su arma en la mano, no la disparó, ella lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

"Erwin yo… estuve enamorada de ti toda mi vida, yo en realidad no quiero… pero tengo que hacerlo" ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Él sonrió "Tal vez mi camino llegó hasta aquí… Bueno es un honor caer en tus manos" dijo y dejó su arma en el piso.

Ella lo miró, su mano no dejaba de temblar, en realidad no tenía el valor para matarlo.

"Líder... Líder, la encontré" la voz de Rico salió por el comunicador de Zoe

"Te envié la dirección a tu teléfono, date prisa ya casi no te queda tiempo… Y Hange… ejecuté el plan de emergencia" el corazón de Hanji latía con fuerza.

Rico había logrado encontrar a Nanaba al encontrar la señal del dispositivo rastreador que las tres se habían incrustado en sus columnas espinales hace un tiempo.

Zoe dejo de apuntar su arma al hombre rubio y revisó su celular, la dirección estaba ahí, respiró profundamente y avanzó hacia la ventana.

"Siempre tendré un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón" la chica le lanzó un beso al hombre rubio.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró y le disparó en el hombro a Erwin "Con eso no podrás seguirme… Fue un placer haberte conocido Erwin Smith" dijo y saltó por la ventana.

Erwin se asomó a la ventana, pero no pudo ver nada más que un Mustang negro avanzando a toda velocidad, alejándose de ahí.

…

11:00 pm

La sorpresa mayor se la llevaron los muchachos al recibir el llamado de una misión nueva

"Objetivo primario: Capturar a Hanji Zoe, AHORA MISMO" los ojos de Levi se dilataron.

"¿Ahora qué fue lo que hizo esa estúpida?" pensó, tomó sus cosas y salió al punto de encuentro, para reunirse con sus compañeros, no podía evitar sentir temor por el futuro de la morena.

Mike comenzó a sudar, nervioso, mientras conducía llamaba insistentemente a Nanaba, sin que ella respondiera, la noche anterior iban a reunirse, pero ella no llegó, él supuso que Hanji la había detenido.

Ahora se odiaba a sí mismo por no buscarla antes, todas sabían que Nanaba y Rico, eran dos chicas buenas que intentaban reducir lo más posible, el número de bajas, en cada misión se esforzaban por no asesinar a nadie.

Hanji por otro lado, tenía una mente retorcida, tal vez por lo que tuvo que sufrir cuando era niña o tal vez por haber crecido con Levi, otro asesino despiadado.

Sea como fuere, la chica era una problemática y muy peligrosa asesina y Mike estaba seguro que esa actitud perjudicaría a sus amigas algún día y tal vez ese día había llegado.

Ian llegó a la mansión de las chicas, el lugar que se acordó como punto de reunión "¿Hay movimiento?" preguntó a sus compañeros que ya se encontraban ahí.

"Tengo cero visibilidad" respondió Levi desde el tejado.

"Algo no huele bien aquí…" dijo Mike entrando silenciosamente, seguido por Ian.

Levi entró por la habitación de su chica "¿Hanji dónde estás?" pensó al ver todo como lo había dejado esa mañana.

"Tienen que ver esto" la voz de Mike salió casi sin fuerzas por el comunicador.

Levi tomó el collar que Hange siempre solía llevar en el cuello (excepto esta vez), el diseño del dije era una especia de alas, él se lo colocó en el cuello, algo le decía que no tendría la oportunidad de verla otra vez.

Los muchachos llegaron hasta el cuarto de juegos donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre adulto y armado.

"¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?" dijo Mike, Ian comenzó a correr, buscando en las habitaciones a algún sobreviviente o algunas señal de las chicas.

Ian se acercó a la habitación de Rico "Mierda, mierda, aquí hay algo que seguro querrán ver" dijo al ver el cadáver de un hombre más.

Antes de que sus compañeros llegaran, encontró el cadáver de otro hombre bajo la cama, el de debajo de la cama tenía el cuello roto y el otro cadáver no tenía la quijada completa, parecía que se la habían cortado, el intuyó que tal vez fue el trabajo de una espada.

Levi y Mike llegaron rápidamente "No hay señal de las chicas en ninguna parte…"

"¿Quién demonios son estos?" dijo Ian iluminando con su linterna, la habitación.

"Ay mierda" el estomago de Ian se volvió pesado cuando encontró los anteojos de Rico, rotos y ensangrentados en el piso.

Levi corrió hacia el garaje, solo quedaba un auto, el Mustang de Rico y la Suburban de Hanji habían desaparecido.

"Este es el auto de Nana" Mike habló con un nudo en la garganta.

Levi intentó llamar a Hange, la idea más simple e inútil que llegó a su mente sin saber que funcionaría.

"Hange ¿Dónde mierda estás?" preguntó desesperado al escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica.

Esperó la respuesta "¡Responde maldición!"

"Levi, no tengo mucho tiempo, me alegra que llamaras... si no te vuelvo a ver, me gustaría que cuidaras a esas niñas, como cuidaste de mí todos estos años…" la voz de Zoe sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar

"…Te amo Levi y sé que algún día podremos…" ella no pudo terminar su frase.

"¡Ahí está!" Levi escuchó la voz de un hombre gritando al fondo seguido de una lluvia de disparos.

"¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! Responde idiota, si no respondes te voy a…" la operadora le anunció al chico de cabello negro que la llamada había sido desconectada.

"Erwin necesitamos el satélite, rastrea el teléfono de Hange ¡Ahora!"

"Ya lo hice está en un viejo tiradero de autos al este de la ciudad, es un lugar muy grande…"

"Iremos allá" Mike lo interrumpió y cortó la comunicación.

…

12:00 pm

Hanji llegó al lugar que Rico le había indicado, tenía una hora antes de que el tiempo del plan de emergencia de Rico llegara a su fin.

El plan de emergencia que Rico activó consistía en abandonar la ciudad y tal vez el país rápidamente y el tiempo que tardaran era fundamental por lo que Hanji y Nanaba tenían hasta la una de la madrugada para alcanzarlas.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber llevado su máscara de visión nocturna, pero era tarde para lamentarse, debía entrar a resolver de una vez por todas sus cuentas pendientes.

Los dos primeros guardias fueron fáciles de eliminar, un cuchillo en la garganta de cada uno lanzados desde varios metros de distancia, poco a poco se abrió paso al interior, eliminando de forma silenciosa la mayor cantidad de hombres.

Entro al cuarto de vigilancia y sus ojos color chocolate inspeccionaron la pantalla hasta que encontró una habitación que le pareció conocida.

"Ahí es donde te tenían, Nana resiste" examinó con desesperación su reloj, para darse cuenta de que el cronómetro de la vida de su hermana había terminado hace diez minutos.

Una ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar, ella giró para ver a un hombre asustado que aún tenía presionado un botón rojo en el panel de control.

Hanji lanzó el cuchillo que tenía en su mano justo hacia la pierna del hombre.

Al inicio ella pensó en acabar con todas las personas que se encontrara ahí, pero luego pensó que podía tratarse de gente inocente que estuviera chantajeada igual que ella.

…

12:20

Cuando los Alfa llegaron al lugar encontraron por lo menos diez muertos y quince heridos

"Mierda, esa chica esta loca" Ian revisó cada cuerpo que encontró.

Levi no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, pues aunque Erwin les enseñó todo lo que sabían, Levi siempre aprendió más rápido que Hanji, ella tenía dificultades con su puntería al usar armas de fuego y con su fuerza cuando de combate cuerpo a cuerpo se trataba.

Pero ella nunca se dio por vencida, practicó con él cada día hasta que ella no fue más un retraso, sino una valiosa compañera, aunque cuando se volvieron adolecentes ella no necesitó usar la fuerza para convencerlo nunca más.

Aunque él nunca lo admitiría, la seducción que Hanji solía usar, funcionaba mucho más rápido en él que con cualquier otro, cuando él la acompañaba en sus travesuras, ella solía recompensarlo con un beso y eso era suficiente para estar listo en su siguiente aventura.

Él recordaba lo asqueado que se sentía por haber tenido que acostarse por varias semanas con una mujer cuyo marido estaban investigando, cuando todo terminó el fingió estar bien, pero ella supo en seguida que no era así.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, así que se quedó con él hasta que él admitió lo molesto que estaba y ella le dio el primer beso real que él había recibido, no era como los demás besos, rápidos e inocentes, no, ese fue fuerte y apasionado, él deseó nunca dejar de besarla de esa forma y todo mejoró cuando ella decidió dejarlo entrar a su casa y a su cuerpo, pero ahora todo parece más lejano que nunca.

"Chicos tienen que ver esto" Mike los llamó desde la habitación de seguridad y sus compañeros se apresuraron para dirigirse hacia ahí.

"Diles lo que me dijiste, idiota" Mike hablaba con cierta desesperación, él sabía que algo no estaba bien, algo dentro de él le decía que su vida iba a cambiar.

La habitación era la misma donde Hanji descubrió la ubicación de Nana (la sala de control) y el hombre con el que Mike hablaba era el mismo que hizo sonar la alarma (al que Hanji le lanzó un cuchillo)

"La demonio… vino por la rubia" el hombre temblaba mientras sostenía su pierna.

"Habla claro pedazo de mierda, no te estoy entendiendo" Levi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"La demonio borgoña" el herido levantó una mano temblorosa y señaló hacia una pantalla.

En una de las pantallas se había congelado la imagen por un daño en la cámara y la imagen estática mostraba a una chica atravesando a un hombre con una espada.

"Es la Delta 1" Levi evitó decir su nombre frente al tipo herido.

"Esa es la espada de Delta 2" Mike señaló a la pantalla indicando que Zoe llevaba la espada de Nanaba.

"¿Dijiste que vino por una chica?" el más alto de los Alfa (Mike era Alfa 2) se acercó al herido.

"Si el… el jefe mató a su... (Mike se esfuerza por mantenerse tranquilo) …él había secuestrado a su hermana" el dolor era evidente en su rostro.

"Te duele ¿No es así? Si no me dices dónde están te arrancaré la pierna con mis manos" el rubio más alto ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

Hanji era la demonio de color borgoña, Rico estuvo en la casa luchando con los tipos que encontraron muertos, Nanaba debía verlo y nunca llegó.

"¡Hey, allá va!" Ian se había dirigido a los monitores y vio como Zoe salía del lugar y se marchaba en el Mustang de Rico.

"Era Líder Delta acaba de irse, debemos atraparla" El joven delgado miró a su líder de baja estatura y este asintió.

"Yo iré por ella, tú y Mike busquen a la chica de la que habla, arrástrenlo si es necesario, hasta que los lleve a donde está" Levi ordenó mientras salía por la puerta.

Mike golpeo al hombre herido y comenzó a gritar "¿¡Cómo era la chica y por qué estaba aquí!?"

"Dios… el jefe me va a matar"

"No, yo lo haré, así que date prisa y responde" Mike lo sujetó del cuello.

"Está bien… La chica rubia vino aquí ayer, el jefe quería que la chica dominio (Hanji) que trabajaba para él, matara a alguien y para controlarla secuestró a la chica rubia, no sé por qué y no se quién es… por favor es todo lo que sé" el hombre decía entre lágrimas.

Mike sintió como las paredes se hacían más pequeñas, no recordaba haber estado tan asustado, se levantó con esfuerzo sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente pesado, su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.

"¡Mike! ¡Mike espérame!" Ian intentaba alcanzarlo.

Mike corría por la base sin un destino, solo esperaba que su olfato lo guiara hasta Nana, la puerta de la celda se abrió y reveló a un hombre muy alto y con sobrepeso, muerto en el piso, había mucha sangre.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?" Ian se cubrió la boca.

Mike se adentró y recogió un dispositivo móvil que estaba junto al cadáver.

"No, no, no, ¡Nooooo!" Mike comenzó a gritar con desesperación.

La pantalla del dispositivo revelaba en cuerpo desnudo y aparentemente sin vida de una joven completamente similar a Nanaba

Las piernas del rubio más alto se rindieron y este cayó de rodillas en un charco de sangre.

"No, esto debe ser una equivocación…" Ian balbuceó.

"Es verdad… mira este lugar… (Mike dijo entre lágrimas) Hanji lo supo y asesinó a este tipo como solo ella sabe hacerlo para que este sufriera…" un sonido fuera de la celda los alarmó.

Mike se levantó lleno de ira y se dirigió a la celda del frente y ahí encontraron a un joven, tal vez de la edad de Ian, estaba herido, su brazo y su pierna estaban atravesados por cuchillos, su cabello rubio también estaba manchado de sangre.

El hombre más alto sacó su espada y se dirigió hacia el sobreviviente.

"¡Mike, espera!" Ian se cruzó en el camino del gigante

"Aguarda no lo mates, él debe saber algo… Por favor déjame interrogarlo" Mike se giró y regresó a la celda anterior maldiciendo a cada ser vivo en el planeta.

Ian respiró profundo, su mente no había dejado de pensar en Rico, su hermoso rostro sangrando, era la imagen que había estado en su mente todo este tiempo, pero sabía que debía concentrarse en la misión por el bien de Rico y el suyo.

El joven herido se estremeció cuando Ian se arrodilló frente a él.

"Por qué no has dicho nada?"

"Yo… estoy asustado" dijo entre lágrimas.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Fue la demonio… ella vino aquí a…"

"¿Qué pasó con la chica rubia que estaba en esa habitación?" Ian preguntó, pero el chico herido se estremeció al ver entrar a Mike.

"Yo… yo no lo sé…"

"Escucha, dime todo lo que sabes o él (Ian señaló a Mike) te matará, si aprecias tu vida debes decirme lo que sabes ahora…" el herido respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

"Esta base es de la mafia central de Marley, el líder contrató a la chica demonio para que eliminara a quien él quisiera, no sé quien fue el ultimo blanco, pero para que la demonio borgoña no se negara, el líder secuestró a una de sus amigas y se la dejó a Jack, el sujeto que está ahí (el cadáver de la otra celda) para que él la torturara si era necesario…" la respiración de Mike era tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en la habitación.

"Continúa…" Ian inspeccionó los cuchillos que el más joven tenía y notó que eran los mismos que usaba Mike.

"No tengo idea de cómo los encontró la chica demonio, pero vino aquí a media noche y comenzó a matarlos a todos…"

"Eso no me importa una mierda ¿Dónde está la chica rubia? ¿Y porqué la Delta… la demonio, no te mató?" Mike se acercó y puso su espada en la garganta del chico.

"Bien, bien… la demonio borgoña tenía hasta la medianoche para matar al objetivo o la rubia moriría, parece que la demonio falló y el líder ordenó matar a la chica rubia, yo sabía que eso era un error así que le ayudé a salir de aquí…"

"Eso es basura, está mintiendo para que lo dejemos vivir" el más alto había llegado a su limite.

"¡Aguarda! ¡Aguarda! ¿Por qué crees que la demonio no me mató? Ella me dejó vivir porque es verdad lo que dije …"

"¿Y dónde está la chica?"

"No lo sé, yo solo le ayudé a salir de la celda…" Ian apartó a Mike del joven y continuó el interrogatorio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Jaeger, Zeke Jaeger…"

…

Levi había escuchado el interrogatorio a través de su comunicador, pensando en que no era muy común que Hanji dejara vivir a alguien así.

Guiado por Erwin, él llegó hasta una mansión muy lujosa, tal y como Erwin les enseñó, eliminar la visibilidad era el paso número uno, los guardias son el segundo.

La mansión estaba totalmente oscura y fuera los guardias y los perros habían sido asesinados.

Levi se abrió paso hasta el interior con su rostro inexpresivo aunque estaba totalmente sorprendido, todos sabían que esa chica era tenebrosa cuando se enojaba, pero esto rebasaba los límites de lo humano.

El chico de cabello negro recordó cómo solía curar las heridas de la chica castaña y ella curaba las de él, cuando el entrenamiento era demasiado pesado, nunca imaginó que esa tierna chica alemana pudiera asesinar a tanta gente y salir sin un rasguño… y de pronto una idea sacudió su ser.

"¿Qué tal si está herida? O peor aún ¿Y que tal si ya fue asesinada y solo vine para recoger su cadáver?" Levi sacudió esa idea de su mente.

Él sabía que si se descontrolaba sería capaz de regresar a la base a matar a todos los que quedaron con vida ahí.

El sonido de una M4 siendo disparada lo hizo correr hacia el segundo piso, era increíble, habían por lo menos siete guardias muertos en el corredor.

"Ayúdame, por favor… la demonio… la demonio" uno de ellos sujetó la pierna del joven Ackerman y dijo mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Levi lo observó morir mientras pensaba en que "La chica demonio" o "la demonio borgoña" no era un apodo aislado, todos aquí parecían conocerla de esa forma.

Un disparo más sonó lejano, así que Levi se dio prisa para encontrarla, llegó a la azotea.

"Quédate quieto…" dijo un hombre mientras lo apuntaba con un arma.

"¿Quién eres? Aguarda… Conozco ese uniforme, eres un soldado de la Legión, por favor, por favor ayúdame, la demonio se volvió loca y…" el hombre se acercó a Levi suplicando entre llantos.

"Ella mató a toda mi familia y mis empleados… Esa bruja esta loca, por favor, tienes que ayudarme" el hombre de cabello castaño suplicó.

"No sé quien eres, pero eres quien mando a matar al jefe de la Legión ¿No es así? Secuestraste y asesinaste a la chica rubia amiga de tu demonio" el hombre retrocedió cuando Levi apagó su comunicador y sacó su espada.

Ellos usaban esas espadas especiales porque eran letales y no producían sonido como un arma de fuego, por lo que eran mucho más discretas.

El jefe de la mafia de Marley apuntó su arma hacia Levi.

"Imbécil… no tengo otra opción, tendré que…"

Hanji saltó desde atrás del joven Ackerman, ayudada por su arnés aterrizó sobre el hombre del arma.

"¡Ayúdame!" el hombre suplicaba con desesperación al chico más joven.

En ese momento Zoe atravesó su barbilla y su lengua con un cuchillo.

"Cierra la boca, ya estoy harta de tu estúpida voz…" Zoe estaba sobre la cadera del hombre y había puesto sus rodillas sobre sus manos para evitar que este se moviera.

Levi pensó en chequear su propia salud mental, pues le parecía excitante la forma en que ese cuerpo femenino cubierto de sangre se encontraba torturando a su victima.

"Quisiste forzarme a hacer tu voluntad… Secuestraste a mi hermana… Hiciste que la violaran y la golpearan… La asesinaste…" Hanji nombraba los crímenes del hombre conforme iba cortando su piel cada vez más fuerte y profundo.

"Hijo de puta, eres tan estúpido como para creer que te dejaría vivir después de eso…" las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos color chocolate de la chica.

"Desearía tener más tiempo para poder torturarte" dijo la chica y observó su reloj, Levi observó en silencio que el cronómetro estaba a punto de llegar a cero.

El joven Ackerman nunca olvidará cómo los ojos desorbitados del jefe de la mafia le suplicaban auxilio cuando la mujer lo apuñalaba de forma salvaje, mientras él lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando los gritos del hombre cesaron, todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, Zoe se dejó caer en el piso debilitada.

"¿La chica demonio? ¿Es una broma?" dijo Levi apoyándose en su rodilla derecha frente a ella

"¿Ahora vas a arrestarme?" el asintió como respuesta.

"Esta bien…" ella comenzó a toser sangre, Levi sintió su pecho agitarse de terror al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de ella.

La chica se quitó la chaqueta color borgoña y se la dio a Levi, mientras presionaba su abdomen.

"Estás herida…"

"Un hijo de puta me disparó en el corredor"

"¿Cómo sobreviviste a ese tiroteo?"

"Rico…" la chica mostró su arma de gancho.

Uno de los hobbies de Rico era crear armas y esa era especial, creada por ella específicamente para las Deltas.

Esas armas de gancho les permitían suspenderse en el aire siempre y cuando el gancho tuviese un lugar firme para apoyarse.

"… Como spiderman…" ella bromeó con una sonrisa fingida.

Levi abrazó a Hanji y ella lo aceptó.

"Te llevaré a un hospital" dijo él y ella asintió, él la recogió con facilidad del piso, aunque ella era más alta que él, no tenían problemas para acoplarse incluso durante el sexo, la estatura no fue un problema.

La chica colocó su mano en la mejilla del joven Ackerman.

"Eres muy guapo…" Levi pensó que ella estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, pero ella lo atrajo hacia sí y puso sus labios contra los de él, a pesar del sabor a sangre, él aceptó el beso, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Te amo Levi, siempre lo voy a hacer… (con lágrimas en los ojos) Lo siento mucho…" el reloj de Hanji comenzó a sonar, ella giró en los brazos de Levi y se dejó caer al piso.

"¿Qué mierda…?" Levi intentó alcanzarla, pero ella se lanzó por el borde de la azotea, era una casa de cuatro pisos, ella no sobreviviría a esa caída.

Los ojos color gris del joven Ackerman se dilataron al verla bajar lentamente gracias al arnés del arma que le había mostrado previamente.

Un avión apareció en el cielo y recogió con la velocidad de un rayo a la chica herida, el líder Alfa entendió entonces, que el reloj no era un cronómetro, sino que marcaba la proximidad del avión.

Levi observó con tristeza, la chaqueta color borgoña en sus manos, supo que esa sería la última vez que vería esos ojos color chocolate y esa hermosa sonrisa, apuñó la tela en sus manos maldiciendo internamente su destino.

…

La cantidad de personas asesinadas era impactante, toda la familia del jefe de la mafia de Marley había sido asesinada esa noche, y con eso terminaba la dinastía y la mafia de Marley, se giró una orden de captura para Hanji y Rico.

Nanaba fue declarada muerta el 10 de enero de 2008, tras días de búsqueda nunca se encontró su cuerpo, pero si se encontró sangre que coincidía con la suya y la imagen de su cadáver que Mike encontró.

Erwin decidió reclutar al joven prodigio Zeke Jaeger y este ocupó en los Alfa, la posición que Rico tenía en las Deltas, la Legión creció mucho.

Tras correrse la voz de lo sucedido, cómo los tres valientes soldados, Levi, Mike e Ian lucharon contra unas terrororistas y salieron victoriosos (Una mentira para mantener al gobierno contento) varios jóvenes soldados se enlistaron un tiempo después.

(Pero esa historia es para otro cap)

…

Hanji despertó dos días después de lo sucedido, lo primero que sus ojos color chocolate vieron fue a una hermosa chica de cabello plateado y a cinco pequeñas y asustadas niñas, sentadas a su alrededor.

"Estoy viva…" ella bromeó y como si fueran un grupo de cachorros, las niñas se lanzaron hacia su hermana mayor.

"Nos asustaste" dijo Ymir sujetándola con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho niñas, es mi culpa, es mi culpa que la vida que intenté construir para ustedes se haya derrumbado…" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se forzó a sí misma a ser fuerte.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Rico la miró nerviosa antes de responder.

"No te enojes, pero no teníamos a dónde ir… Estamos en Oregón, pero pronto nos iremos a Rusia…" Rico y Moblit consiguieron ayuda de un viejo magnate que estaba derrochando su fortuna en nada.

El hombre creía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a pesar de no rebasar los cincuenta años, el aceptó ayudarlas y sacarlas del país, pero su país natal era Rusia así que no tuvieron más motivo que aceptar…


End file.
